Life Is Just A Roller Coaster
by SGZM
Summary: Lemonade Mouth is going on tour! But what happens when Stella is injured by none other than Ray Beech? Will LM still go on tour? Read to find out!
1. The 'Accident'

**To: Jules, Patty**

**Meet me at the park in 10 min **

**From: Ray **

Lemonade Mouth was going on tour. How you may ask? It defiantly wasn't because they had talent. It wasn't because they had the looks. It was because of _her. _Stella Yamada. She caused all of this. She stole everything from me! My band, my popularity, even my best friend!

But Ray Beech always has a plan. He walked outside into the cool night. He had on his warm leather jacked and denim jeans. Ray walked briskly towards the park down the street. The street lights caused a dim glow to settle along the dark street.

As Ray approached the park he spotted two silhouettes outlined in the darkness. Patty and Jules. Ray shoved his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of the two girls.

"What's this about Ray?" Jules asked with her arms crossed over her chest in disapproval.

Patty glanced behind her as the bushes rustled behind her from the wind. "Yeah, this place creeps me out at night." Patty complained.

"Chill out," Ray said. "this will only take a minute." He assured. Ray looked around as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Ray looked back and forth between Patty and Jules, "I have a way to break Lemonade Mouth." He stated slowly.

Patty and Jules exchanged glances with devilish grins spreading across their faces. "We're listening." Jules said as both girls stepped closer to hear his plan.

Ray took a deep breath as if he's been holding this in for a while. "Exactly one week from now Lemonade Mouth starts their world tour." Patty and Jules nodded. This wasn't new news.

"Tomorrow they'll be performing at Dante's for a going away concert." Ray continued. He smiled "That's where Stella will take a horrible 'fall'. Then bye-bye world tour." Ray finished with a smirk.

Patty and Jules nodded in understanding. Patty furrowed her eye brows. "How will this 'fall' happen?" She questioned.

Ray took a screwdriver out of is pocket and wiggled it in front of them. "Already taken care of. You'd be surprised how easy sabotage is when you see exactly what they do and when."

"What do you mean?" Jules asked. Ray laughed. "They had rehearsals today. They didn't even know I was there." He smirked.

Patty and Jules looked at each other and back at Ray. "What did you do?" They both asked in unison.

Ray pursed his lip. "Let's just say it'll be a surprise." He said as he walked back down the street disappearing into the darkness.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Lemonade Mouth walked into Dante's Pizzaria as ready as ever for their final concert in Rhode Island for the next six months. All their instruments lay on the stage as Olivia, Wen, Mo, Charlie, Scott and Stella skipped onto the stage.

Stella was wearing her dark black denim jeans and rainbow converses, with her one and only 'Question Authority' t-shirt and black leather jacket. Instead of taking her usual position on the right of the stage with her guitar, she took a microphone out and started checking the sound.

Mo walked over to her bass, set up against the wall in her brown 1 inch boots, with a peach florial dress and black belt tied at her waist. She wore a brown vest with her hair down. She started messing with her instrument to check the tuning and notes.

Olivia waltzed to center stage, in front of the lead mic and started sound check with Stella. She wore a purple-ish blue skirt with a white tank-top and a black leather jacket similar to Stella's.

Wen walked onto the stage and paused by Olivia. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled nervously. He returned the smile and walked to the back of the stage where his keyboard was next to the drum set. He was wearing a yellow-orange plad shirt, with light blue jeans. He was wore a black hooded sweatshirt and yellow vans.

Scott came onto the stage with his hair gelled up and green shirt, white pants and green vans. He had Stella's guitar strapped around his shoulders he walked over by Mo with a wink and she blushed. Scott stood next to next to her and he plugged in the guitar to amp and started setting up as well.

Charlie sat down at his drum set with dark blue jeans with black and white horizontal stripped shirt, and all black converses. He eyed Scott as he stood by Mo, but he didnt say anything.

After a few minutes Dante's was packed with fans and costomers. Stella walked up to the front of the stage with Olivia and started talking to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentalmen, I think we all know why your here." She started.

"As you know, Lemonade Mouth is going on a world tour next week," The crowd cheered and Stella paused until the they quieted down. "So we decided to have this special concert, just for you!" Stella smiled and she lowered the mic as Olivia began to speak. "It'll be a while till we see all of you again, so think of this as a going away present. After all, without you guys especially those at Mesa, we wouldn't be here now."

"Without further ado, Lemonade Mouth!" Stella and Olivia said at the same time. Dante's was now completly filled and the crowd erupted in yelling. Wen started playing the first beginning chords to 'Determinate' and Olivia started to sing.

_Trying hard to fight these tears  
>And I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
><em>_I'm so sorry  
>You know you gotta get it out<br>I can't take it  
>That's what being friends about<em>

The crowd started singing along as Scott, on Stella's guitar, Mo, and Charlie joined into the music and Olivia and Stella sang their parts.

_I, I wanna cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wonder  
>I've been high(High!)<br>And get inside(Uh Huh!)  
>It isn't right(Right!)<br>I gotta live in my life  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it!_

_Gotta turn the world  
>Into your dance floor!<br>Determinate!, D-D-Determinate!_

They all started doing the slide as Olivia and Stella continued to rock out and sing on the stage.

_Push until you can't  
>And then demand more!<br>Determinate!, D-D-Determinate  
>You and me together<br>We can make it better!  
>Gotta turn the world<br>Into your dance floor!  
>Determinate!, D-D-Determinate!<em>

Oliva walked over by Wen and Stella walked over by Mo and Scott as they kept singing.

_Hate to feel this way(This Way!)  
>And waste a day(Uh!)<br>I gotta get myself on stage(Stage!)  
>I shouldn't wait(Wait)<br>Or be afraid  
>The chips will fall where they may<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it!<em>

_Gotta turn the world  
>Into your dance floor!<br>Determinate!, D-D-Determinate!  
>Push until you can't<br>And then demand more!  
>Determinate!, D-D-Determinate!<br>You and me together  
>We can make it better!<br>Gotta turn the world  
>Into your dance floor!<br>Determinate!, D-D-Determinate!_

Wen walked in between Stella and Olivia as he began his rap and the crowd tried to keep up.

_It's Wen and I'm heaven sent  
>Music like a veteran<br>Renagade, lemonade  
>Use it in my medicine<br>Go ahead a try to name  
>A band we aint better than<br>Reason why the whole world's  
>Picking us instead of them<br>People need a breather  
>Cause they feel that adrenaline<br>STOP!  
>Now hurry up and let us in<br>KNOCK!  
>Cause we coming to your house<br>And people keep on smiling like  
>There's lemons in they're mouths(Oh Oh Oh!)<br>I'm a real deal you know I feel  
>When they in it for the bill(Come On!)<br>I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I aint playing around<br>Put your feet up on the ground  
>And just break that sound right<em>

As Mo hit the long note Stella went center stage as they got ready for the big finale.

_Gotta turn the world  
>Into your dance floor!<br>Determinate, D-D-Determinate!  
>Push until you can't<br>And then demand more!  
>Determinate, D-D-Determinate!<br>You and me together  
>We can make it better!<br>Gotta turn the world  
>Into your dance floor<br>Determinate!, D-D-Determinate  
>One more time!<em>

Stella jumped onto the table in front of the stage and continued to preform. That was where everything went bad. Right in the middle of the final verse the table collasped and Stella fell backward slaming her back into the edge of the stage. She landed in a heap of wood and rolled onto her back as she yelled out in pain.

The crowd all gasped in horror as they saw their favorite guitarist on the floor writhing in pain. The rest of the band threw their instruments aside and jumped off the stage rushing to kneel by Stella through the pile of wood.

"Stella!" Olivia crouched next to her. "Where does it hurt?" Mo asked kneeling on Stella's other side and examining her body. Stella's face was rigid with pain and hurt. She was struggling to breath from the impact. She started to say something but another spasam of pain came over and she yelled again.

"I'm calling 911!" Scott said as he ran through the crowd of people surrounding the band, to find a quiet place to call them. Wen and Charlie just stood behind the girls speechless to see Stella so broken.

"Stells, we're calling 911 just hang in there!" Olivia anounced with tears forming in her eyes. Stella took a breath of air."...Back..." She gasped out before she winced in pain again. "You hurt your back?" Mo asked worriedly. Stella weakly nodded. Mo and Olivia exchanged looks.

"Can you move your hands?" Wen gently asked from behind them. Stella still had her eyes squeezed shut from the waves of pain, but her hands slowly made a back and forth motion. "What about your legs?" Charlie added. Stella was running out of energy. You could see the effort of her trying to move draining her slowly.

Stella moved her foot and then she yelled again the hurt clear in her voice. Stella shook her head her eyes still shut tight and her face scrunched up. She couldn't move her legs without it hurting. Mo blinked out tears before she sighed and put her hand gently on Stella's. "We're here for you 'll get better and we'll be right here beside you."

Scott came back through the crowd, which had gotten bigger because of how fast news spread. "The paramedics are here!" He stated. He looked down at Stella. "You'll make it through this don't worry." He said.

Two guys in uniforms with a gurny made it through the crowd and stopped by Stella. The band backed away as they carefully lifted her up and set her down on the streacher. She winced a few times but no more agonizing yells. The band followed slowly as Stella, broken and hurt, was rolled out to the ambulence and taken to the hospital.


	2. The Injury

-1**MO'S POV:**

I was still in shock from today's events. Not even Scott made me feel better. How could that have happened? And of all people it could've happened to, why Stella?

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop reliving the memory in my head. Watching her slam into the stage with nothing to stop it.. Seeing one of my closest friends be in so much pain.

I felt so helpless. Especially right now as the band and I sat waiting in the hospital. I could tell Olivia was just as distressed. There she was in the chair to the left of me, completely oblivious to the fact that Wen was holding her hand. 

Normally they both would be blushing like crazy, but under the circumstances they were both deathly pale. We haven't see a single nurse or doctor for a while. 

The hospital wasn't very crowded. Considering we have been sitting her since six and it was nine now. We've been waiting here in utter silence for three hours straight. The quiet was starting to get to me. 

"What if she isn't ok?" I whispered. The rest of the band looked at me surprised, as if they just remembered I could speak. 

From the chair on the right of me, I felt Scott's hand slide over mine. "She'll be fine." He told me. Charlie who was sitting on the other side of Scott, nodded. 

"She's Stella. She's not going down without a fight." He said. Olivia placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's our little rebel," she started. Wen finished her sentence. "If anyone can make it, it'll defiantly be her."

I let out a fake smile. "Yeah, you guys are right. She'll be ok." I hope I sounded convincing because I still had my doubts. 

I heard footsteps coming closer to us, and I looked up to see a doctor walking towards us. He looked about middle-aged with the beginnings of a black goatee. His hair was dark brown and he was wearing the usual white lab coat style most doctors wore.

He stopped in front of us and looked down at the clip-board he was holding. "Hello I'm Dr. Andrews. You kids are here for Stella Yamada." It wasn't a question.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." I answered. He didn't take his eyes off the clipboard. "Are her parents present?" He asked us. I exchanged glances with the band.

"No, her parents left yesterday for a science meeting. They're all the way in California." Olivia answered.

Dr. Andrews sighed. He glanced at us then back at the clip-board. "It says here she has two younger brothers? Where are they?" He questioned. 

Scott shook his head, "They aren't here either. They're going to a special boarding school. They won't be back for a couple months." He said. 

Dr. Andrews nodded and pulled out a pen. He scribbled something onto the clip-board and held it to his side. He fixed us with a reassuring smile as he started talking directly to us. 

"Well, you guys must want to see Stella don't you?" We all nodded. He gestured us to follow him and we all stood up.

"I'll let you kids visit her but then we'll have to discuss who will take care of her." Dr. Andrews said. "Take care of her?" All of us said at once. Dr. Andrews turned a corner and stopped to look at us.

He hesitated a moment. "Stella has seriously damaged her back." He explained. "She won't be able to walk for a few weeks and it could take up to six months for her spinal chord to fully recover." He said. 

My mouth dropped. _Six _months? "She's going to need some help, you know with getting food, and water. She won't be able to do it herself." Dr. Andrews continued. He started walking down the hallway and we followed with Olivia and I at the lead.

"So it's certain she'll recover?" Charlie asked from behind me. Dr. Andrews nodded and made a left turn down a new hallway. "As long as she takes the prescription we gave her and takes it easy she'll be as good as new." He said

Suddenly, he stopped in front of a door with the number 30A beside it. He looked at us one last time. "She may not be awake yet but anytime now she will be." He started to walk away but turned around and added, " She will also be very sore and may not be able to talk too much so be careful." Then he disappeared down the hall.

I looked at the door knob and the rest of the band. They nodded encouragingly and I grasped the handle and pushed it open. I walked in slowly taking in what I saw before me.

A bed stood in the center of the room where Stella lay sound asleep. She had an IV in her wrist and small breathing tubes in her nose. Her hands lay limp at her sides with bed sheets covering her waist and legs. The bed was at an incline so she wasn't sitting up or laying down.

There was a soft beeping as the heart monitor measured the steady beat of her heart. It sounded peaceful and calming.

I noticed a few chairs placed along the walls on either side of the room. I sat in the one closest to the head of the bed and inched it closer to Stella. Olivia and Wen sat next to me, while Charlie and Scott went on the other side of the bed sitting across from us.

We all waited in silence as the heart monitor seemed to act as a clock, counting the seconds. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _After 5 minutes Stella still hadn't woken up. Suddenly Charlie stood up.

"I'm gonna go see if the cafeteria is still serving. I haven't eaten all day." He announced. Wen and Scott stood up also. "We'll go too. I'll bring you guys something back." Wen promised Olivia and I. The three of them walked towards the door. "Oh, and if Stella wakes up call us ok?" Scott asked. Me and Olivia nodded.

Charlie quietly opened the door and the three of them left, shutting the door just as silently. I sighed and leaned back into the chair. I closed my eyes as my mind started to drift. Suddenly the heart monitor sped up.

My eyes snapped open. I looked at Olivia confused. Her eyes locked with mine. I saw panic in her expression. I looked over at Stella. She was still asleep but her expression changed. Her eyes were closed but her face was scrunched up in confusion. The heart monitor beeped even faster. She must be having a nightmare.

I got up a stood directly over her. "Stella?" I whispered. Stella's hand twitched and the heart monitor sped up even more. I looked behind me at Olivia. She stood up and came next to me.

"Stella! Wake up!" She said. I looked for a response but all Stella did was turn her head still asleep. I put my hand on her arm. "Stella!" I yelled. Still no direct response. She continued to twitch and turn in her sleep. The heart monitor sped up again. It was going dangerously fast.

"Stella!" I yelled again this time shaking her. Suddenly Stella's eyes jerked open and the heart monitor started to slow down, back to normal. I sighed in relief. Stella blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She turned and looked at us.

"Mo? Olivia?' She whispered. She started looking around the room alarmed. "Where am I?" She asked. Suddenly she tried to sit up. I put my hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Stella, calm down. You need to take it easy." I told her. Anger flashed in her eyes as she looked at me. "Take it easy?" She questioned. "Can one of you tell me why the hell I'm in a hospital!" She shouted.

Olivia and I exchanged glances. "You mean…you don't remember?" Olivia asked. Stella propped herself on her elbows. "Remember what?" she asked. Olivia gasped and put her hand on her head. She looked at me. "Oh my God, Mo she lost her memory!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "She didn't loose her memory Olivia! She knows who we are." I stated. I heard Stella sigh. "Hello? Still waiting for an explanation." I took a deep breath.

"Okay Stella, you're in the hospital because you injured your back at Dante's. And you won't fully recover until…" I trailed off. She won't recover until six months from now. Which means no world tour. Stella would be heartbroken.

"Until what?" Stella asked. I looked at Olivia and back at Stella. "Until what Mo? Spit it out I can handle it." Stella commanded. I blinked and was surprised to feel a tear run down my cheek.

"You won't fully recover until six months from now. Which means we can't go on the world tour." My voice cracked and I sat down again and waited for Stella's response.

She looked taken aback. She clenched her jaw and looked away from Olivia and I. "You mean I can't go on the world tour. But you guys can." She whispered.

"What?" Olivia yelled. My mouth dropped. "Stella we're not doing the world tour without you!" Olivia shouted. Stella still didn't look at us. "Yes you are." She said.

I stood up again. "No we're not Stella! Lemonade Mouth wouldn't be what it is without you!" I persuaded.

Stella finally looked at us again. She had the same determined spark in her eyes as she always had in a tough situation. But through that spark, I saw hurt and disappointment. "You guys are going to go without me, and your going to rock every single place you go to." She said quietly.

"No! We-" But Olivia was cut off.

"Scott can cover for the guitar and Mo, you can sing my parts." Stella announced. I still had hope to snap her out of this idea. I had one more card to play. I smirked. "We can't go anyway because we have to take care of you." I told her.

Stella put on a fake smile. "We'll find someone else to do it," She said. Olivia crossed her hands over her chest. "Like who?" She asked.

Stella sighed. "Ray. Ray Beech."


	3. The Favor

-1**RAY'S POV:**

It was 11 at night and I was pacing back and forth in my living room. I couldn't believe what _I'd_ done. It was all my fault. I didn't think she would fall that hard, or get hurt so bad.

Suddenly I heard my phone ring in my pocket.. I looked at the caller ID. It was…Scott? I answered it. "Hello?" I said nervously. I didn't mean to be sound so shaken and he'd noticed. "Hey Ray. Are you ok? You sound kinda anxious." Scott said.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah I-I'm fine. I uh, heard Stella got hurt. Is she, um…okay?" I stuttered. I heard the surprise in his voice when he answered. "Yeah, nothing permanent. But, I know I haven't talked to you in while since I joined Lemonade Mouth, and when Stella got hurt it made me realize how important friendship is. I was wondering if we could still be friends?"

That took me by surprise. Wasn't that one of the reasons I planned this? Because Lemonade Mouth stole my best friend? The guilt was coming back. It was a new feeling for me. I have never felt this guilty for anything in my life. _I_ hurt Stella. If anyone found out I was dead. I mean they ticked me off especially Stella, so why did I regret this so much?

"Um, yeah I would like that Scott. But…doesn't the rest of the band hate me?" I questioned. "Um…they don't exactly know I'm doing this. I was just supposed to call to ask a favor." He answered awkwardly.

A favor? Why would Lemonade Mouth need a favor from me? We hate each other. Right? "What kind of favor?" I asked cautiously. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Look Ray, I know that you _despise _them, but we're really desperate." He started. What he said was the truth. I did despise them. I was never a fan of change. And ever since Stella Yamada came to Rhode Island, that's all anything has been. Everything was changed.

I sighed. I did kind of owe them. After all, _I_ was the one who put Stella in the hospital. Of course they would never know that, but I did. "I'm listening Scott." I said. I could tell he smiled.

"Ok, so we are still going on the world tour," Wait what? They're still going on the tour? The whole point of this was to prevent that! How can they if Stella is in the hospital? I snapped out of my thoughts and continued to listen to Scott through my anger. ", but Stella can't go, so we need someone to take care of her."

I laughed. "You guys want me to take care of Stella? Are you crazy? She's like my worst enemy!" I exclaimed. I heard Scott sigh. "Actually, we don't exactly like the idea either. I know how you feel about her, and I know how she feels about you." He hesitated a moment. "Believe it or not, but…Stella is the one who wants you to take care of her." he announced.

I almost dropped the phone. If I had been drinking something I would've choked. "What?" I said in shock. "Stella. Wants. You. To. Take. Care. Of. Her" Scott said slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I heard you but…_why_?" I asked. I put venom in the word. Scott started talking to someone in the background then his attention came back to me on the phone.

"Stella doesn't want us to miss this opportunity, Ray. She doesn't want to disappoint all those fans because of some freak accident that happened to her." He paused before continuing. "And honestly we don't want to do any of that either so we respect her decision. I really hope you do too." He finished.

I didn't know how to respond. I don't even know if I _want_ to respond. "Please Ray. We need you." Scott pleaded. I sighed. I was gonna kill myself later. "Alright. I'll do it." I surrendered.

"Yes! I promise you Ray, you won't regret this!" He promised. Funny. That's exactly what I told myself when I answered this phone call. I heard rustling in the phone. Then I heard Scott's protests as someone took the phone from him.

"Listen here Beech," It was Mo. "if you disrespect, do, or say _anything_ to Stella while we are gone, I will personally come to your house and rip your throat off. Understand?"

I gulped. She sounded very serious. "Y-Yes ma'am." I replied. "Good." She said. The line went dead. I closed my phone.

I walked upstairs, into my room and collapsed on the bed. What have I gotten myself into?


	4. The Dream

**STELLA'S POV**

It was the day before Lemonade Mouth officially started our world tour. Well excluding me of course. The past week has been tough. I mean waking up in a hospital and not being able to feel your legs is pretty scary. Even for me.

I mean, yeah not being able to feel them is a lot better then what I felt now. Every time I so much moved my leg, my back felt like it was on fire. I don't know why but I had full use of my arms and neck. Wen said it was probably because of the position I was in when I hit the stage.

Not that I could even remember. It was all just a blur. A painful blur nonetheless, but still. A couple days ago I was released back to my house, finally. I could use a wheelchair the hospital let me barrow, but in most cases Mo and Olivia did everything for me.

The band had been taking care of me until tonight, when they would be leaving for the tour and not see me for 5 months. Obviously they were wondering what drugs I was given at the hospital that would make me choose Ray, of all people, to take care of me.

I just told them the same thing every time they asked. "It will give us time to make up. Besides, Ray is like the only person who has the time for it." I had said for the third time. Charlie being the clueless human being he is had asked, "What do you mean?" I just rolled my eyes as usual. "All your guys parents have to work, and it's not like Principal Brenigan wouldn't let his 'star' student take care of his 'problem' student. So he wouldn't have to go to school, at least not all the time"

Inwardly I figured he wouldn't be missing much, it was the middle of March, so school finals were over and done with. Either way he's in all my classes. and when I say that I mean all the stupid classes. Being me I wasn't very…_academic._

Mo would just shake her head in uncertainty. "I still don't trust him. Especially after everything he's put us through." Whoever said I trusted the guy? It was _Ray Beech._ I could take care of myself, I would probably just tell the band he was here and shoo him out.

But I couldn't do that, especially after the REAL reason why I choose him to take care of me: The Dream. Before I woke up in the hospital a week ago, I was having the worst nightmare I could have.

I saw us, Lemonade Mouth, performing at one of the concerts from the world tour. The first thing I noticed, was that I was absent. Instead of me rocking out, I saw Scott in my position. I guess my subconscious knew I wasn't fit to perform so it excluded me. Anyway, everything was normal, the crowd cheering, the band being awesome.

Then suddenly, I saw fire. Fire everywhere. The audience screamed and ran for the exits while the band struggled to get out of the building. Everyone was panicking and stampeding as the fire spread farther through the building. After like 5 minutes of chaos and burning, everyone got out. Except my dearest friends. Then I saw _his_ face, smirking it victory. Ray Beech. "Where your lemonheads now Yamada?" he snickered. Then I woke up with Mo and Olivia freaking out at the hospital.

Honestly I was probably being over dramatic about it but it seemed more than just a dream. Almost like a sign. Ray had caused that fire in my dream. I knew it. I also know he would never go _that_ far in keeping us away from success in real life, but still. I couldn't ignore that.

So what do I come up with? I reasoned that if Ray is here stuck taking care of me, he couldn't pull any of his schemes on my band mates while they're on tour. Pretty stupid right? Invite the guy who drives you crazy, with an ego to fit every person in the universe, just because you had a dream that he set a building on fire and killed your best friends. Yup that's basically how my mind works.

Well if you were wondering how I'm not academic, there's your answer.

Back to the present, I was sitting in my bed as I have been the past 2 days. Mo and Olivia refused to let me use the wheelchair, claiming I wasn't _strong _enough. But of course whenever they left and I was with the guys, I practically dragged myself to it. They didn't stop me.

Scott, Wen, and Charlie were still packing so I was stuck with the girls right now. Mo was downstairs getting me a glass of water because apparently I looked dehydrated.

Olivia just stood in the doorway watching me. I put my hands behind my head. "You know, you two make me feel like a prisoner rather than a friend in need." I admitted. Olivia giggled. "We just don't want you to get hurt again Stells." She walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. I sighed.

"I feel so…broken and disabled." I said looking down at my legs, which were covered by my comforter. Olivia followed my gaze. "Does it still hurt? When you try to move?" She asked gently. I nodded. Mo walked in the room with my water.

"Don't worry Stella, you'll be able to move them in a few weeks. It'll go by fast." She reassured me, handing me the glass of water. I carefully sat up and took the glass from her. "Yeah it may go by fast for you. You'll be having the time of your lives while I'm stuck here." I said ruefully.

"And with Ray." Olivia added. I nodded and took a sip of water. Mo sat by Olivia at the foot of the bed. "You're the one who insisted that we go on tour and that Ray take care of you." She reminded me. I set the glass down on the night stand and sighed. "Give it up Mo, I'm not changing my mind." I told her. Mo looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes. " C'mon Stella! It isn't to late to find someone else!" She persuaded.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Stella's too stubborn Mo, just forget it." I gasped, "Finally! Olivia joins my side!" I yelled sarcastically. Mo threw a pillow at me and I blocked it with my hands, laughing at her reaction. "I didn't 'join' your side, I just trust your judgment." Olivia explained. Mo gave her the are-you-out-of-your-mind look. Olivia held up her hands. "Don't get me wrong, I don't trust Ray one bit, but I _do _believe that Stella can handle him." She said.

Mo looked at me and back to Olivia, "Guys like him are devious and can completely fool you," She stated. Then she looked straight at me. "Especially when they get anything and _anyone_ they want." She insisted.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. Mo got up first, "_I'll _get it." She announced. She walked out of the room. I looked at Olivia. "What do you think she meant by the whole 'get anything or anyone they want' speech?" I asked her. Olivia shrugged. "I think she's just warning you to remember he's the bad guy." She said. I nodded. I heard footsteps walking up the stairs. Mo stood in the doorway.

"Stella, your 'savior' is here." She stepped aside to reveal the one and only Ray Beech.


	5. The Savior

**OLIVIA'S POV**

An awkward silence gripped the room. Stella glared at Ray, and Ray glared at Stella. They stood there watching each other. I could feel the tension in the room. I looked over at Mo. She was standing next to me waiting for one of them to say something.

Ray stayed where he was in the doorway. "Yamada." he said coldly. Stella's jaw tightened. I swear she was about to throw an insult but instead she said. "Beech." If looks could kill Mo and I would be digging two graves right now.

"Well then," I said trying to break the ice. "um…thank you for agreeing to take care of Stella, Ray" I said. He nodded but his eyes stayed glued to Stella.

Finally they both simultaneously looked away from each other towards us. Ray was about to respond but Mo stepped forward. "Yeah, why did you agree to this _Beech_?" Her eyes filled with hate and distrust. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for his answer.

"Mo…" I said cautiously. She put her hand up quieting me. Ray swallowed and took a step closer to Mo. "I did it because Scott asked me to." He said hesitantly. Mo rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said. Her attention came to me. "Olivia we need to go. The plane leaves in two hours." I nodded.

We both walked over to Stella. I hugged her. "Bye Stells." I said. I wanted to stay here with her so much, but I knew I couldn't. Mo hugged her too. "If anything happens," she looked over at Ray. "call us okay?" Stella nodded. We started heading towards the door.

"I'll miss you guys." Stella said sadly. I smiled. "We'll miss you too." Mo and I said at the same time. We walked out of the room and heard Stella yell. "Have fun! And tell the guys that'll I miss them!"

"We will!" Mo shouted back as we walked down the stairs to the front door. As soon as the door shut behind us Mo sighed. "Can you believe him?" She exclaimed. I chuckled "No, not really." I responded. We walked down the driveway and stopped at my car.

Mo looked back at Stella's house. I followed her gaze for a moment. "She'll be fine Mo. I know you don't trust Ray, but do you trust Stella?" I asked looking at her. Her eyes locked with mine. "Yes." She surrendered. We both got in the car, with me in the drivers seat. "Good." I said.

Mo looked down regretfully. "I trust Stella," she admitted as I started the car. "but what happens if she starts to trust Ray?"

**RAY'S POV**

I waited until I heard the door shut downstairs to finally look at Stella. She avoided my gaze when I turned towards her. I couldn't help myself to examine her. I _needed_ to know what my mistake did to her. I still couldn't figure out why I cared so much. I looked at her legs. "Can you move them?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me. "Why do you care?" She said harshly. I sighed. "Look Yamada, I think I deserve to know what's wrong with you since _I'm_ the one taking care of you." I stated. Her gaze didn't leave mine. She looked down. "I can't move my legs without it hurting. Okay?" She admitted.

I couldn't help but smile. "Why do you act like it's the most humiliating thing in the world?" I questioned. She glared at me defensively. "Because you of all people shouldn't see me so…_broken._" My smile disappeared. "Then why did you choose me to take care of you?" I asked suspiciously.

What if she knew what I'd done? What if she picked me to get revenge? I swallowed and waited for her answer. "I chose you because I…I had a dream about it." She stammered. For some reason, my heart fluttered. "You dream about me?" I asked smirking.

Her head snapped up. "No! It was just…" She trailed off. "It was more like a nightmare." She said quietly. I looked down. "Oh." I said. I heard her sigh and I looked back up at her. "Listen Ray," She called me Ray. We've never addressed each other except by insults or last names. I smiled again. She looked at me weirdly. "What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just continue." I assured. She narrowed her eyes but kept talking. "Ok I just wanted to say that…while we're, you know, together," She said that word like it was a bad thing. I didn't want it to be bad thing. Wait! What am I saying? We hate each other. I hate their band, their style, their _everything._ Why do I feel so…comfortable here with the two of us? I was starting to scare myself, if that was possible. "I don't want us to fight and everything." She finished. "Me neither." I told her.

She looked at me. "Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah I mean, why would I fight with you, when you're…" So perfect? I wanted to say it but I trailed off. She crossed her arms over her chest. "When I'm what? _Disabled?" _She said angrily. She sounded hurt. I took a step towards her_. _"No! That's not what I was going to say!." I persuaded.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever Beech." Usually when she said my last name it didn't effect me at all. But just then, I felt like she just gave me the worst insult ever to say. I didn't show it. I looked at her legs again. "So how are you gonna get better if you just sit in bed all day?" I questioned.

Stella looked down at her legs too. "The doctor said I have to wait a week or two until my legs and back are healed enough to move." She paused. "Then I have to rebuild the broken muscle around my spinal cord by doing exercises. You know like walking, swimming, stretching etc." She explained.

I nodded. "So in another week, how bout we go swimming?" I asked. She smiled. It occurred to me that I've never seen her smile. Not face to face at least. "I would like that." She said. I smiled too. "Good. So are you hungry or thirsty or anything?" I asked.

She thought a moment. "I actually I haven't eaten since last night, and it's 5 right now so, I am hungry." She admitted. "Maybe you can order something or get take out." She suggested. I shook my head. "Uh-Uh. What you need is nice home-cooked meal." I said. She raised her eyebrows. "You can cook?" She asked surprised.

I smirked and started to walk out of the room. "I'll let _you_ be the judge of that."


	6. The New Ray Beech

**STELLA'S POV**

I watched him walk out of the room. He can cook? Ray was like a totally different person. He seemed actually _human_. Now instead of being obnoxious, mean, a bully, and a jerk, he was nice, caring, sweet, and cute… Whoa, whoa, whoa! He wasn't that much changed right?

How could I ever think he is any of those things? Mo's words echoed in my head. _Guys like him are devious and can completely fool you. Especially when they get anything and anyone they want._I shook my head. I could NOT trust him. Remember what he put us through? Trying to bully and control us.

I randomly remembered that one special encounter with him that got us our band name. I smiled to myself. His face was priceless when I tapped on his shoulder and drenched him with lemonade.

Suddenly a bang downstairs snapped me out of my thoughts. I laughed. "Are you okay down there?" I yelled out of the room so he could hear me. I heard a strained voice shout back up. "Yes! I just didn't know your pots would explode at me when I opened the cupboard!" He assured me.

I laughed again as I remembered how that happened. My mom had told me and my younger brothers to clean the house a couple weeks ago, while my dad and her were at work.

My mother was having some meeting with her science partners that night at our house. So my brothers and I agreed that I clean the kitchen and garage, while they clean the dinning and living rooms. When I was cleaning the kitchen I just shoved all the pots and pans into the top cupboard to finish it quickly.

I didn't realize the next person who opened it would get pelted with them. Nor did I realize the next person who would open it would be Ray. I laughed again as I imagined the cupboard literally exploding at him like he described.

A strange scent interrupted my memory. It smelled…good. Like tomato sauce. Was he making spaghetti? "What are you cooking?" I questioned. I heard him laugh. "It's a surprise Stella, so stop being nosey!" He said jokingly.

Did he just call me Stella? I've never heard him say my first name before. It was always Yamada, or lemonhead, or any other insult he could think of. I kind of liked the way he said my name. Wait! What did I just think? Why do I keep having these weird thoughts? I'm loosing my mind.

I heard my stomach growl. I yelled downstairs. "Fine! But cook faster!" Suddenly Ray walked into the room. "I don't think that's necessary." He stated smiling. He was carrying a plate with him, but he was holding it at an angle so I couldn't see what it was.

"Close your eyes." He commanded. "Ugh, do I have to?" I complained. He laughed. "You do if you want your dinner." He announced. I sighed but did as he asked. With my eyes shut, I heard him walk closer, and then he placed the plate in my lap.

"Okay, open your eyes." He told me. I did and looked down. It looked _delicious._ There were small penne noodles with a light orange cream sauce coated over it. It smelled just as good as it looked. "What is it?" I asked as I examined it.

"Penne Ala Vodka." He answered. I laughed. "You mean the vodka like, alcohol?" I questioned. He laughed at my question. "No silly, like vodka sauce." He responded still laughing. I took the fork off the plate. "I would've eaten it either way." I admitted. He smiled.

I took a bite. It tasted like nothing I've ever eaten before. The noodles added that grainy-salty taste while the vodka sauce added the flavor of tomatoes and lemon. I chewed slowly taking in every little taste. "So?" Ray asked.

I looked at him and swallowed. "It tastes amazing!" I announced. I smiled again. "I knew you'd like it." He said. I took another bite. "Since when could you cook so great?" I asked. He shrugged. "My mom is a chef so I guess she kind of rubbed off on me." He answered. I chuckled. "So you're a soccer star, a lead singer, _and_ a cook?" I asked. He shrugged again.

I took a few more bites. "Okay so if you had to choose between them, which would you pick?" I asked. He sat down on a chair to the left of my bed. "Honestly I don't know." He admitted. I nodded in understanding. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I think your great at all three of them." I said that without thinking. I stopped what I was doing. I slowly looked up. Ray was watching me thoughtfully. "Thank you Stella, that means a lot." He said quietly.

Suddenly thought popped in my head. "Do you want any?" I offered, gesturing to the pasta dish. I looked at it. "Oh, no, I made it for you." He replied. I looked at him. "Well then what are you gonna eat?" I questioned. He glanced at the door. "I'll make something for myself later." He said.

I sighed and smiled. "Seriously, I insist. You made it so you deserve some." I slid over on the bed and patted the spot beside me. "Come on, there's enough for both of us." I cooed. He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed careful not to disturb my legs underneath the comforter.

I put the plate in between the two of us. He picked up the spoon in on the plate and he took a bite hesitantly. "Hmmm, you're right I am a good cook." He laughed and I nudged him. "Shut up." I said smiling.

The next few hours we sat together talking about the most useless subjects, until 10 when Ray went down to his car to get his suitcase. He put his suitcase in the guest room and came back into my room. "So your parents are completely cool with you staying at a girl's house all by ourselves for 5 months?" I questioned.

He pursed his lips. "Yeah well they don't really care about what I do. They trust me enough so yes they are cool." he paused a moment. "Either way they know about our history, and they know nothing would ever happen between us." He finished

I looked down. "Yeah, well next time you see them, tell them I said thank you." I asked. "Will-do," he agreed. He walked towards the door and shut off the light. "Goodnight Stella." He said. I laid down. "Goodnight Ray." I responded. He shut the door.

I stayed there looking up at the ceiling as his words resounded in my mind. _They know nothing would ever happen between us._ He was wrong. Something huge did just happen between us. We were acting like…friends. And for once he seemed like a new Ray. A Ray I liked.


	7. The 1st Day

**WEN'S POV**

Charlie, Scott and I have been waiting here at the airport for the girls forever! I looked at my watch again. Where could they be? I heard Charlie sigh beside me. "Guys this plane leaves in half an hour and we haven't even gone through security yet!" He exclaimed.

"I know Charlie, just chill out. It's probably hard for them to leave Stella behind the way they did. Olivia and Mo probably just got held up at her house." Scott reassured him.

Charlie just shook his head. I didn't say anything as I scanned the busy airport looking for our band mates. Suddenly I saw familiar blonde hair. "Look guys! There's Olivia!" I announced. She walked towards us with two suit cases. I then spotted Mo behind with three suit cases and two carry on bags.

"Dang Mo! How much stuff do you need?" I asked as they reached us. She rolled her eyes. "Shut up Wen." She said jokingly. "Alright come on you guys, we need to get to the plane." Scott stated. We all started walking through the airport until we got to security. They checked all our bags and instrument cases. After about ten minutes, we all got through and headed for our deporting gate.

Olivia stood with me, as we waited to hand our tickets to the attendant and board the plane. "So how's everything going with Stella?" I asked. She shook her head. "Their probably gonna end up killing each other before we even get to the first concert." She told me.

I smiled. "You know maybe things will work out." I suggested. Charlie came up from behind me. "Are you kidding? Stella and Ray? Get along? Might as well go into WWIII." He stated. Olivia and I laughed. Mo and Scott came around too.

"No matter what anyone says I'm _never _going to trust him." Mo said. Scott looked at all of us. "You know, he's not that bad once you get to know him. I mean when you look past the competitive, and arrogant side, he can be really different." He explained. All of us, but him, snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right." I said.

I heard a person call next in line. The band and I walked up to the lady, handed her our tickets, and boarded the plane. Olivia took a seat beside me near the end of the row, while Scott, Mo, and Charlie all sat in the middle.

After we all got our luggage in the plane compartments Olivia and I sat down. "So how do _you_ feel about Ray taking care of Stella?" I questioned. She shrugged. "I don't like him at all, but I know Stella of all people can deal with him." She said. I nodded. "How about you?" She asked me.

I thought for a moment. "You know when I think about it, he has never directly singled me out. I mean he tried to pick that fight with you at the turbo blast machine, and he was gonna hurt Charlie if Stella hadn't stepped in. And then the thing with breaking Mo and Scott up, but he's never done anything to me." I admitted.

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "So what are you saying?" she asked confused. I shrugged. "I guess what I'm saying is that I've never personally seen his bad side." I replied. She nodded. "So you don't really care that he's watching over Stella?" She said.

"Well I _do_ care, I'm just not gonna worry about it." I clarified. She mouthed an 'Oh' and looked away. I looked at my watch again 7:41 PM. It was about a four hour flight to California. That was our first stop. I leaned my head back and I heard the speaker turn on. "The plane will be taking off soon, we ask you to please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts." The captain said.

After a few minutes of last minute check up, I felt the plane rising upward. I closed my eyes as I thought about the amazing journey we were about to take.

**RAY'S POV**

I woke up early for some reason. I looked around alarmed. Where was I? Oh yeah. Stella's guest room. I got up and looked at the clock. 9:14 AM. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and got dressed. I put on some jeans and a white t-shirt, with a black pull over jacket. Then I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and messed with my hair. I walked over to Stella's room and opened the door.

She was still sleeping. I wanted to just be with her for some reason. I walked inside and sat down in the chair. I watched the peaceful rise and fall of her chest. Why did I act so different and…vulnerable around her? It's like she completely changed me. There's that word again. _Change._

I knew it was going to happen eventually. Stella Yamada has changed everything in a few months, and now after one day she changed me too. Maybe it was for the better. No, if she ever found out that I was the one who did this to her, she'd hate me forever. I didn't want that. I needed to prove myself to her.

I walked out of the room and left the door open. I walked downstairs silently and went into the kitchen. I examined the fridge and the cabinets. Breakfast in bed ought to get me somewhere. I pulled out the bread, eggs, and juice. I set them down on the counter, and went to get a pan. I cautiously opened the cupboard, careful not to get exploded on again. I grabbed a small pan and placed in on the stove.

Then I got to cooking. I put the bread in the toaster, while I stirred the eggs and poured it into the pan. After a minute I put the eggs and toast on a plate and poured the juice into a cup. I grabbed it and went upstairs.

I walked into Stella's room again. She was still sleeping. I waved the food in front of her knowing she would smell it. "Stella…I have your breakfast…" I sang. She rolled over and groaned. "I don't want to wake up." She complained.

I sat down in the chair. "Okay, well then I guess I'll have to eat these eggs and toast ALL by myself." I picked up the fork and was about to take a bite, when I heard her sigh. She sat up and looked at me. I wiggled the plate towards her.

"Aren't you hungry?" I said teasingly. She rolled her eyes and held her hands out. I gave her the plate and she took it eagerly. I laughed. "What?" She asked. I shook my head. "I find it entertaining how stubborn you are." I answered.

Stella took a bite of egg and shrugged. "Yeah well, better get used to it Beech." She warned me. That time when she said my last name, it was more of a joke then an insult. "I'll take that into consideration." I replied.

She looked up at me. "So how come your being so…nice? I mean I thought you hated me and the band, and now all of a sudden your…" She trailed off. She narrowed her eyes. "Mo didn't put you up to this did she?" She asked suspiciously.

I laughed. "No, but she did threaten me and I did think she was completely serious." I hesitated. "You know Stella, they really do care about you. I mean, I don't think I've ever had friends that really, genuinely thought I mattered." I admitted.

"I think you matter." She said gently. I smiled. She set her plate on the nightstand, finished. "Are you done?" I asked. She nodded. "Good." I stood up. "Because I think it's time you got some sun." I said. Stella cocked her eyebrows. "Where are we going?" She questioned.

I smiled wider. "To the park." I announced. She shook her head. "I'm not going out in public like this." She stated, looking at her legs. I followed her gaze. "Stella no one will think differently of you." I assured her. She crossed her arms over her chest. "No. If people see me in a wheelchair, they'll think I'm weak." She persuaded.

I rolled my eyes. "That is defiantly NOT true." I insisted. She looked at me for a moment. She sighed. "Fine bring me the stupid wheelchair, and leave so I can get ready." I pushed the wheelchair towards the bed so she could reach it.

I watched as she lowered herself into the wheelchair and did the same with her legs. She winced once or twice but I didn't say anything. "I'll be downstairs in a minute." She told me as I left the room. I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch in the living room.

I couldn't get her words out of my head. _I think you matter._ Every time I relived the memory I smiled to myself. Suddenly my phone rang in my pocket. It was Jules. I answered it. "Hello?" I said cautiously. "Ray! Did you hear? The lemon freaks are still going on tour!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. They went without Stella. Her injury didn't stop her spirit." I explained. "How do you know that?" She asked curiously. I swallowed. "Because I'm taking care of her while they're gone." I admitted. I didn't need her permission to do everything so I'll just tell her the truth. That I felt bad about what I did or how I don't hate Stella or the band anymore. I was about to say it all but she said something first. "What a wonderful idea!" she praised me.

What idea? "Huh?" I asked. "Well you're taking care of her to break her emotionally right? I mean if you couldn't break her physically then do it that way." She reasoned. I shook my head in confusion. "Wait, what?" I asked clueless. "Break her heart Ray! Oh I gotta go! Good luck!" And with that the line went dead. I looked at the phone for a second.

"Hey ready to go?" A voice from behind me asked. I jumped. I looked around the couch and saw Stella in her wheelchair. She had changed her clothes and was wearing black sweatpants and a pullover yellow jacket that read **'LEMONADE MOUTH' **I stood up laughing. "And you say _I'm _full of myself." I joked.

"Shut up." She scoffed. I walked to the front door when Stella stopped me. "Grab that key hanging on that hook." She instructed me. I did what she said and took the key. I opened the door and we walked outside into the cold winter-spring air. I shut the door and locked it behind us.

We walked (well I walked, Stella rolled) to the park in silence. I was thinking about what Jules had said. _Break her heart._ Haven't I broken enough of her already? Maybe it was the guilt that made me start liking her company. I felt…free around her. Like I could be myself and not have to pretend.

"You know it is kind of nice out here." Stella commented. I looked around and I noticed we had arrived at the park. It wasn't the type of park with swings and marry-go-rounds. It was more like a tiny forest. Secluded and peaceful. A place where you would go to escape. I had a sudden realization that the last time I was here, was when I planned Stella's 'accident'.

I looked around again and took in everything. Since in was still morning, the birds were still chirping happily in the branches. The sun shown brightly as we approached a path that led underneath the canopy of the trees. "Yeah. It is nice." I replied smiling.

For the rest of the morning we walked around the park and observed all the nature we saw. Occasionally, we spent hours in one spot talking about how parks never seemed this interesting until now.

When lunch came around, we went to Dante's. You should've seen the look on his face when he realized we were there together. We explained Stella's situation, how I was her caretaker and about the band's tour. Dante said the meal was on the house, when we were done we left and went back to Stella's house.

I have to say, it was one of the best days I had in a while. And it had nothing to do with what we did. It was because the whole time, I was with Stella.


	8. The Swim

**STELLA'S POV**

The rest of the week went by fast. Everyday, Ray and I would go out and do something. Whether it be a movie, the park, or just hanging out at my house. The first time we went to the park was last Sunday.

Last Monday, Ray stopped by the school and picked up his work for the week. He had to teach himself the lessons. But I helped him out. Mostly because until he was finished we couldn't do anything.

It seemed with each second I spent with him we were getting closer and closer. And with each passing day, my legs and back grew stronger. Every other day I would get a call from Mo or Olivia.

I don't know why, but every time they asked about Ray, I would lie and tell them he was being obnoxious, rude, a perv, or whatever else I could think of. I knew they would disapprove of me and Ray's newfound friendship. They would never give him a chance. Ray knew this just as well as I did. We decided to keep this a secret from them. It would be better that way.

Today was Saturday, the first day I would go swimming. I am really nervous. I could move my legs by now, but I didn't know the limit. Like, would I only be able to move for a certain amount of time until my legs hurt my back again? Could run, or even swim in the first place without it hurting?

Ray walked into my room snapping me out of my thoughts. "Alright go get in your swim suit. It's time for you to really start using those legs of yours." He told me. I stood up slowly. "Okay, I'll be a minute. You can go change downstairs." I suggested. He nodded and started to leave.

He turned around. "If you need me, just yell okay?" His eyes met with mine. I nodded. He smiled. "I'll see you in the pool." Ray walked out of the room, downstairs to go change. I went over to my dresser and got out my green two piece and black swimming trunks.

I cautiously walked to the bathroom, trying not to strain the muscles in my injured body. I got to the bathroom, changed, and walked downstairs. As I approached the sliding glass door that led to my pool, I saw Ray already in. I couldn't help but notice the way the water glistened off his muscles. I didn't even realize he had any. At least not as many as I saw.

I shook the thought away and opened the door. He turned and smiled up at me. "Wow. I think this is the first time I've had to look up at you." He mocked me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

I walked towards the end of the pool and looked down hesitantly. Did I really want to do this? Ray swam over to me. "Don't jump, just slide in." He instructed. I didn't respond. He looked up at me. "Don't worry. If anything happens I'll be right here." I looked at him and our eyes locked. "Don't you trust me?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, sat down on the cement and stuck my legs into the water. It wasn't cold like I thought it was, but warm almost. I mustered up the courage and slide the rest of the way into the water. My feet hit the ground and felt a shock go through my spine. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

Ray reached out and grabbed my arms. "Are you okay?" He questioned worriedly. I looked over at him as he was examining me. I saw the panic in his eyes. I couldn't stop staring at him. After a few seconds his eyes met with mine. I never noticed how blue his eyes were. Usually they were cold and menacing, but now there was a different emotion hidden in there.

Something was pulling us closer together, like a magnet. His grip on my arms relaxed as his hand trailed down and rested on my hips, pulling our bodies closer together. I felt myself leaning into him and found his face inches away from mine. Wait! What was I doing? I pulled away from him, breaking the connection between us.

I couldn't. Not after everything Mo said. What if this all was a set-up? I mostly couldn't because I didn't trust him. Not that I didn't want to, but I wouldn't let myself do it. I turned away and opened my eyes.

"Stella I'm sorry." I heard him say behind me. His voice was filled with disappointment. I turned around and shook my head. "Let's just swim. I need to start stretching my muscles again." I said trying to forget what just almost happened. But I couldn't forget. Because I wanted it to happen as much as he did.

**RAY'S POV**

Stella didn't want to kiss me. I rushed into it. No, but she leaned in first didn't she? I couldn't stop asking myself what went wrong two days ago in the pool. I needed to distract myself. It was Monday morning. I needed to go pick up my work from school.

I walked out of the guest room and went towards the bathroom. I heard the shower running. I knocked on the door, "Stella? Are you in there?" I asked just to make sure. "Ray!" Stella exclaimed. Her voice was filled with relief. "I…uh…I kinda slipped!" I heard her shout over the water. My heart dropped. "Can you get up?" I asked trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"N-No it hurts!" She replied. "Alright, I'm coming in to help!" I assured her. I grabbed the door knob. "NO! Don't come in here!" She commanded. What? Was she crazy? "Why not!" I questioned. I heard her groan. "Because I'm in the _shower!_" She yelled. Oh duh! Am I an idiot?

"Okay hang on I'll think of something!" I promised. I ran into her room and saw her bath robe hanging on the door. I grabbed it and looked around the room. I spotted sunglasses on her desk and picked them up along with a few wash cloths in her closet. I stuffed the wash cloths into the sunglasses and I put them on. I immediately couldn't see anymore. Perfect!

"Alright Stella, hang on, I'm coming!" I reached around, trying to feel my way to the bathroom door. After a minute I felt a door knob. Yes! I opened the door and walked inside. "Okay where are you?" I asked. "Over here!" She announced I followed the sound of her voice and felt around till I felt the shower curtain. I reached over and turned the water off. "Okay here." I held out the bath robe and I felt it leave my grip. After a few seconds she replied. "Okay I got it!"

Without taking the sunglasses off, I held out my hand towards the ground. She took it and I lifted her up. She put her arm around my neck for support, as I took her waist to help take the pressure off her legs. We limped through the bathroom and finally got to her room.

She led the way over to the bed and I felt the presence of her arm leave my body as she laid down on the bed. I heard rustling. "Okay, you're good now." She stated. I took off the sunglasses. Stella looked exhausted. She was laying underneath the comforter, with the bath robe on and she was breathing heavily. That must've hurt her more then her pride would admit.

"Are you alright?" I asked kneeling down by the bed. She turned and nodded. Our eyes met again, and I found that entrancing feeling from the pool. "I'm just gonna take a nap." She announced. She rolled away from me. I looked down. "Okay well I'm going to go to the school to pick up my work." I announced.

I saw her nod with her back still to me. I got up and left the room. I locked the door as I left her house. I glanced one more time towards her window. Why did I ever make that stupid plan? I hate myself. But I couldn't ignore that voice in the back of my head. _If you never did it, you'd never have had the chance to like her. _


	9. The Song

**SCOTT'S POV**

The past two weeks have been crazy! Lemonade Mouth kicked off the world tour with a concert in Los Angeles, California, moved on to Las Vegas, Nevada, then to Phoenix, Arizona. We were heading upstate to Olympia, Washington.

The amazing thing was, _every_ single concert so far was sold out. And I think what the band and I enjoyed most, was when we preformed 'Determinate', the entire audience would stand up and do the slide with us. It was the most enthralling experience of my life!

We stayed in each city for about five days. We did interviews, CD signings, and obviously performances. The thing that we hated, was when a person who came to get an autograph would storm out of the building because they wanted _Stella's_ autograph. We didn't necessarily hate them, but we hated how often it happened, and how much we were reminded of her absence.

And from what I heard, Stella was in a living hell trapped with Ray. Whenever the band called her, she would say how much of a jerk he was being. Olivia and Mo wanted to board a plane immediately to Rhode Island to help her, but we were on too tight a schedule. Although I overheard them saying something about a secret visit. I had no idea how that would work out.

Either way, it was easy to comfort them. Wen and I would get rid of their moping. I kind of felt bad for Charlie though. Now that Stella was gone, we were all paired up except for him. I knew why he couldn't just meet someone new though, because he still liked _my_ girlfriend.

Ever time I felt sympathy for him, it would be washed away by that little factor. I mean I couldn't blame him. What guy wouldn't like Mo? She was beautiful, smart, and talented. Not to mention she was caring and sweet. I was just lucky enough that she gave me a second chance.

Although I would catch them talking alone together backstage, or hanging out after an interview, I trusted Mo. But I wasn't certain if I could trust Charlie.

**STELLA'S POV**

I heard the front door shut, as Ray left the house to get his work from school. I turned in my bed again looking up at the ceiling. I almost did it again. I _almost_ got lost in his sky blue eyes for a second time. If there were a third time, I'm not sure if it would turn out as an almost.

I needed to escape for a while. I limped back into the bathroom with a black tank-top and gray sweatpants and changed into them. I brushed my teeth and pulled my messy, wet hair back into a small ponytail. I struggled downstairs because of my fall, but made my way to the garage.

I opened the door and switched the light on. I smiled as I looked around and saw all my wonderful instruments. My guitars, electric and acoustic, the drum set, piano, and microphones. I approached the acoustic guitar and picked it up off it's stand. I sat down on the floor and started strumming it randomly.

It took me a few minutes to realize that I was playing the chords to 'More Than A Band'. I stopped strumming as all the memories from the band and I in my pool flooded back. I smiled. So many good things happened in that pool.

All of us had finally accepted each others differences and problems, we all became more than just five teenagers but true friends, the band had an awesome noodle fight, Ray and I almost kissed…

My thoughts trailed off. That wasn't a good memory! It was a horrible memory, a memory that should've never occurred. I shook my head trying to clear my mind. Why couldn't I forget about it? If I really did want it to happen, I would've let it happen. No. It wasn't that I didn't want it to happen (Because I did) but it was because I didn't want to betray my closest friends.

To them, who was Ray Beech? A liar, a cheater, a player, a perv, a jerk. The list could go on forever! But, what was he to me? A friend? More than a friend? I sighed. The Great Ray Beech was a lot of different things, and none of them good. But what about just _Ray Beech?_ The side I saw? The kind, caring, cute, and sweet side? Why was I the only one who saw him that way?

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around. It was Ray. He was standing in the doorway of the garage, just looking around curiously. "I didn't know this was down here." He commented.

I stood up and put the guitar back in it's place. "Yeah it's where the band and I practiced for the Halloween Bash." I stated. He nodded and walked over to the piano. He sat down in front of it and looked through the music sheets. "I don't think I've ever heard you perform these songs."

I walked over and scanned the sheets he was examining. It was the sheets to 'Turn Up The Music' and 'Somebody'. "Yeah we never did. Besides I don't think you'd like the songs very much." I admitted. He raised his eyebrows.

"You know, there is _one_ song that I liked by you guys." I started. I snorted. "Yeah right." I challenged. He smiled. "I'm serious! I don't remember the name but it went something like this."

Ray started pressing the keys on the piano. What shocked me was that I recognized the song. It was 'Breakthrough'. The tempo was slower then the oringinal, but he was playing it nonetheless. I sat down on the seat with him. I don't know when, but I heard my own voice singing the lyrics I knew so well.

_Ooh Yeah Umm, Breakthrough!  
>Up, down, spin around<br>Fly high, falling to the ground  
>Sometimes dreams can<br>Feel so far away_

I don't know how he did it, but it seemed like he was combining all the instruments into the piano. I could make out the guitar, the drums, and the piano itself.

_Time keeps, skipping outta beat  
>Left, right, tripping on your feet<br>Life is like a string  
>Of cloudy days<em>

As I continued to sing, I heard his voice blend into mine in perfect symphony. The selfish, demented voice I was used to hearing, was replaced by a real, genuine one.

_Sometimes it's raising your voice  
>Sometimes it's making some noise<br>Sometimes it's proving to the world  
><em> _It was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light  
>Whenever there's no end in sight<br>Keep on, Keep on moving on  
>Keep on moving on<em>

He picked up the speed of the song as both of us continued to sing the chorus. His fingers flew over the piano trying to play every single beat and note in one instrument.

_Here comes a Breakthrough!  
>Here comes a day!<br>Here comes a moment  
>That you gotta go for it<br>So don't let it get away!_

_It's all about a Breakthrough!  
>Just turn the page!<br>Cause everyday your getting closer  
>Life is just a roller coaster!<em>

_Shake it till you make it  
>Till you break it on through<br>Don't stop till you break it on through!  
>Shake it till you make it<br>Till you break it on through  
>Don't stop till you break it on through!<em>

He stopped sing as I continued on with the song.__

_Stop still, take another breath  
>Road block, move it to the left<br>Get around whatever's in your way_

_Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces  
>Don't stop dancing in the bleachers<br>It's gonna be your turn to play  
>Gonna be your turn to play!<em>

Our voices became one again, as we continued to loose ourselves in the music.

_Sometimes it's raising your voice  
>Sometimes it's making some noise<br>Sometimes it's proving to the world  
>It was wrong<br>_

_Whenever you can't see the light  
>Whenever there's no end in sight<br>Keep on, Keep on moving on  
>Keep on moving on<br>_

_Here comes a Breakthrough!  
>Here comes a day!<br>Here comes a moment  
>That you gotta go for it<br>So don't let it get away!_

_It's all about a Breakthrough!  
>Just turn the page!<br>Cause everyday your getting closer  
>Life is just a roller coaster!<em>

Surprisingly Ray started singings Wen's rap. I smiled widely as it sounded _good_ compared to his usual rapping.

_I can see you in the blind sight  
>Moving through the lime light<br>Groovin to the music  
>Im'a use it when the times right<em>

_Hoping I could do it through the shadows  
>I can shine bright<br>Usually in life, there's one shot and it's  
>ON!<br>Listen to the rhythm we give  
>And it'll make you<br>Start pushing barriers  
>It'll take you<br>Wherever that you wanna go  
>Never too late to<br>Keep pushin till you  
>BREAKTHROUGH!<br>_

Ray slowed down the music again as I sang next verse. 

_Sometimes it's raising your voice  
>Sometimes it's making some noise<br>Sometimes it's proving to the world  
><em> _It was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light  
>Whenever there's no end in sight<br>Keep on, Keep on moving on  
>Keep on moving on<em>

We both sang the end of the song in unison, our voices melting together.

_Here comes a Breakthrough!  
>Here comes a day!<br>Here comes a moment  
>That you gotta go for it<br>So don't let it get away!_

_It's all about a Breakthrough!  
>Just turn the page!<br>Cause everyday your getting closer  
>Life is just a roller coaster<em>

_Shake it till you make it  
>Till you break it on through<br>Don't stop till you break it on through!  
>Shake it till you make it<br>Till you break it on through  
>Don't stop!<em>

_Here comes a Breakthrough!_

Ray ended the song and we both looked at each other smiling like crazy. "That was amazing! You were amazing!" I exclaimed. He smiled wider. "_We_ were amazing." He corrected softly. I looked down at the piano. "Where did you learn to do that?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I learned how to play piano when I was five. Practice makes perfect." He stated. No kidding. We looked at each other for a moment. I stood up suddenly. "Hey let's go in the pool again!" I said excitedly. 

His expression changed. "Are you sure? I mean, does your leg still hurt from your fall?" He asked protectively. I moved it a little. It was still sore. But I didn't care. "No it doesn't hurt at all." I lied. He looked at me for another moment. "Okay well lets go get dressed." He agreed.

I smiled as we left the room. I went upstairs into my bathroom with my black two piece and the same swim trunks I wore before. I have no idea why I just suggested that, considering what happened last time in the pool. Or what _almost _ happened I should say.

I don't know. It seemed liked things were different between us after that song in my garage. It wasn't so much awkward anymore. It was like we really did breakthrough. And we did it _together._


	10. The Second Swim

**OLIVIA'S POV**

"We will be arriving in Rhode Island in ten minutes. We ask you to stay in your seats until touchdown." I heard the loudspeaker announce. I nudged Mo excitedly. She turned and smiled with just as much anticipation as I felt. I couldn't believe that this would actually work out. Stella would be so happy to see us! And we would be just as happy to see her. I can't wait to see the look on her face when we walk through her door.

I missed the guys even though we would see them again tomorrow. Mo and I had gone through great lengths to get this secret visit to happen. It was 9:27 AM right now. We would only have 24 hours in Rhode Island because of our crazy tour schedule. We had argued with the manager for three days straight begging her to let us come here. And now it was finally happening.

Even though Charlie, Wen, and Scott were stuck in Washington, we were planning on calling them the moment Stella and us have had our reunion. It was only a month ago we saw her last, but with the terrible way things were going with Beech, we would visit once a month.

And on this plane right now only hours away from seeing our best friend I couldn't be happier! I looked over at Mo. "So what are we gonna do about Ray? Stella's too stubborn to let us pick someone else, even though things are horrible over there." I pointed out. Mo smiled evilly.

"I did warn him not to mess with her." Mo said angrily. I looked down wondering how we were going to handle him. "So what? Do we kick him out for the day, then the moment we leave, all the fighting starts again?" I questioned.

Mo shrugged. "Stella will help us think of something, she hates him more then we do."

**RAY'S POV**

I changed into my swim trunks quickly and ran downstairs. I looked at the clock on my way down. 11:19 AM. I walked to the sliding door and opened it. The sun immediately warmed me up. Looks like winter was officially over. Hello spring! I jumped into the pool. The cool water released all the tension in my muscles as I stretched them out.

I was hopping Stella would actually be able to swim. Last time we just floated around. I heard the sliding door open behind me. I turned around and smiled.

Stella walked up to edge of the pool wearing a black two piece and swim trucks. I couldn't help but just notice her perfect curves. Snap out of it Ray! She doesn't like you the way you like her, or else she would've kissed you. Right?

I shook the thought away as Stella got into the pool with me. I swam up to her. "Are you sure your ready to swim?" I asked worriedly. She rolled her eyes at me. "I was born ready." she insisted. I nodded and moved out of her way as she began paddling her way around the pool. Her legs looked stronger than before as she really swam. "Great job! Your finally stretching your muscles now!" I announced. She looked at me in triumph.

After about a half an hour of hand stands, holding breath contests, and water gun fights, I went inside to get us drinks. I felt like such a kid around her. _I_ was the winner of the water gun fight. But she beat me at handstands and holding breath contests.

I smiled to myself as I remembered the way she confidently smiled every time she won. I grabbed two cans of Gatorade as I walked back outside into the sun. I shut the door and turned around.

"Alright Stella I-" I looked around alarmed. Where was she? She was here a minute ago. Then I saw it. The shadow beneath the water's surface. "Stella!" I dropped the Gatorade and jumped into the water. Fear raced through me when I grabbed her arm and didn't feel a reaction. I gripped the rest of her body and shot towards the surface.

I broke the through the water breathing heavily as I dragged Stella out of the water along with myself. I positioned her on the pavement and laid over her. "Stella!" I yelled. Suddenly she started coughing repeatedly. I smiled with relief as she looked up at me. "Ray?" I nodded and stayed where I was. Her eyes widened as she realized what happened. "Y-You saved my life." She stuttered.

Our eyes locked again just like the first time in the pool. I just noticed how we were positioned on the ground. I was completely laid over her, our stomachs bushing every time we inhaled and exhaled. I gazed at her, completely entranced with everything about her. Her cute brown eyes just stared at me as well. I couldn't take the anxiety anymore.

With one swift movement I brought my lips down to hers, as I thought about how long I've wanted this to happen. That was when I realized she wasn't reacting to the kiss. I was about to pull away and apologize for what I'd done, but I couldn't.

Because she had wrapped her arms around my neck pulling us closer together. My heart soared as I felt her lips moving against mine in perfect sync. I was acutely aware of her hands tangling themselves through my hair and although my hands were busy holding me above her, I brought my arms closer to her, trapping her beneath me. I never thought I could be so happy for something in my entire life. But here I was kissing Stella Yamada, and honestly I couldn't be happier.

**STELLA'S POV**

I watched Ray go inside as I smiled proudly. I could swim again! I went underneath the water as I propelled myself forward. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg, moving up to my back. I tried to scream out to Ray but nothing happened. I was underwater he wouldn't have heard me anyway. I panicked as the pain brought me lower and lower into the pool, especially when I needed air desperately.

HELP! I tried pulling myself upward with my arms, but my strength gave out as water engulfed my lungs. I started seeing black, when I heard a splash and felt something grab my arm. I tried to grab it, to pull myself up, but my limbs didn't respond and my eyes closed. I struggled for air as I found myself rushing towards the surface, and eventually breathing again.

I laid down on the concrete as I heard a familiar voice yell my name. My eyes snapped open and I started coughing trying to get the air in my lungs and the water out. As I relaxed and my eyes came into focus, I saw Ray gazing down at me.

"Ray?" I said lamely. As if I didn't already know that! He nodded. I thought for a moment as realization struck. "Y-You saved my life." I breathed. He didn't move. We just laid there watching each other. I felt our stomachs brushing as I filled my lungs with air. I was just noticing the longing in his eyes. I was about to push him off of me, so I could recover from almost drowning but I was interrupted; by his lips pressed against mine.

No! This wasn't supposed to be happening! Remember _he's _the enemy! Remember the band, how he tried to crush us! But I couldn't remember any of those things. Because I was reminiscing all the good times we've had. Him cooking for me, the park, us at Dante's, the pool, in my garage, all of those memories came rushing to me. My mind told me to pull away from him and never speak to him again. My heart said the other.

I felt him lifting away from me. No! I subconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me, bringing us closer. I started leaning into him and moving my lips against his. I found my hands running through his messy, wet hair, as his arms tightened around me. This was the first time I had completely surrendered to _anyone_. And I was enjoying every second of it.

"Stella!" I knew that voice. Oh-no. I felt Ray's face leave mine as we both turned to find the shocked face of Lemonade Mouth's lead singer gazing at us in bewilderment: Olivia White


	11. The Visit

**STELLA'S POV**

"Olivia?" I exclaimed just as shocked. Suddenly I realized what she just saw. And I realized what I just _did_. Ray and I scrambled away from each other as Olivia stood there speechless, with her mouth gawking in confusion.

I ran up to her and Ray followed behind me. I held my hands up trying to calm her. "Olivia, this isn't what it looks like!" I tried to explain, but finally she snapped out of her confusion and surprise. "This isn't what it _looks _like!" She shrieked. Her expression changed to anger.

"Stella, it _looked_ like you were just sucking faces with RAY BEECH!" She pointed out. I winced as her words cut me. I betrayed them, just like I swore never to do. "Olivia, I-"

She cut me off. "What? So how long has this _thing _been going on, huh?" She questioned in disgust, gesturing to Ray and I. "How long were you planning on _lying _to us? Your BEST FRIENDS?" She yelled. Suddenly Mo came around the corner opening the gate to the backyard.

She looked around and spotted me. "Stella! There you are we've missed you!" She ran at me and almost tackled me in a bear hug, even though I was still soaking wet in my bathing suit. I embraced her as Olivia stared at me with frustration. Mo pulled away and looked around.

"So why did I hear yelling?" She asked curiously. Olivia was about to spill everything, but I interjected. "Olivia and I were just yelling at _Beech_ over to get lost, while we have girl time." I stated draping my arm around Olivia's shoulders. "Right Olivia?" I asked innocently.

She caught on to what I was doing and gave me the we-are-so-not-done-here look. She put on a fake smile and looked at Mo. "Exactly." She agreed. Mo glared at Ray, who stood off to the side as we had our little exchange. Mo crossed her hands over her chest. "Well Beech you heard them, _get lost._"

Every fiber in my being wanted to stop him as he walked through the gate, and out of my backyard without saying another word. I don't even think he realized he was still in his swimming trunks. I looked longingly after him and I felt Olivia elbow my side. I pulled away from her and winced, aware of how that effected my back.

Mo looked between the two of us. "Did I miss something?" She asked concerned. I pursed my lips and looked at Olivia. "Not that I know of. How bout you Liv?" I said nonchalantly. Olivia glared at me and slowly turned towards Mo. "Nope nothing at all." She walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "I'm just so…_happy_ we're all together again." She stated squeezing me tighter as she put emphasis on her sentence.

I flinched away from her and escaped from her grasp. "Okay, well I'm going inside to change, you guys can help yourselves to anything." I stated, walking into my house with them trailing behind me. I made my way to the stairs as they stood near the kitchen counter. "Be right back." I said. I turned around and basically climbed up the stairs. I grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt from my room and ran into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it.

What did I just do? _You were making out with Ray Beech and liked it. _No! I-I couldn't have liked it that much could I? _Are you ignoring how your heart soared when it happened? Or how you kissed him with as much enthusiasm as he did?_ This voice in my head was really starting to get on my nerves.

I slammed my clothes on the sink in frustration. What was I going to tell Olivia? I smacked my forehead. She was going to strangle me! Ugh! Why did he have to kiss me now? I changed quickly and walked out of the bathroom.

But as I made my way back to my friends, I noticed a sense of aggravation creeping through my conscious. Olivia had interrupted us.

**MO'S POV:**

We watched as Stella ran upstairs. Something had definitely happened. I looked at Olivia. "Ray and Stella were swimming together?" I asked. How would that have worked out? Olivia snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "More like ki-lling each other." She said angrily. She broke up the word as if she was about to say something else.

"What was Beech doing this time?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes. "It's not just what Ray was doing but _Stella _was doing it too." She spat. What did she mean by that? Suddenly Stella came back downstairs and waltzed into the kitchen.

"So…" she started. Why did it feel so awkward? Olivia was glaring at Stella. And Stella wouldn't meet her gaze. What the heck happened? I sighed. "Somebody better tell me what's going on before I force _both_ of you to waste this day together watching soap operas!" I threatened. Surprisingly both of them stayed silent. Not even a groan of protest came from either of them.

Hmmm, this must be a big deal if they wouldn't surrender to that. Olivia smiled at Stella. "C'mon Stells, why don't you explain to Mo here what happened?" Stella looked uneasily at her. "What are you talking about Olivia? All that happened was, Beech-"

"Don't lie to us Stella!" Olivia snapped. Her expression looked hurt. "Not again." She whispered. Stella's been lying? About what? I feel hopelessly lost. Stella looked at me with an unreadable emotion. "Mo…" She trailed off. Something seriously had her stumped.

She looked down almost _ashamed. _"Before you came into the back yard…" Stella hesitated a moment. "Ray…" I was kind of scared to hear the last word now. Stella took a deep breath. "Ray kissed me."

Surprise. Shock. Anger. All of these feelings rushed into my system at once. I tried to say something but I was taken aback. Ray kissing _Stella?_ They hate each other! We hate him! He hates us! There was a balance! And now it was broken! I was gonna murder that jerk!

I walked angrily to the front door. "Wait! Mo, what are you doing?" Stella grabbed my arm and spun me around, face to face with her. I looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm going to rip his throat out, just like I promised." I stated. I yanked free of her grip and grabbed the door knob.

"No!" Stella shrieked. She was _defending _him? This time Olivia ran up and grabbed my arm. "Let her finish." She told me. I turned and looked at Stella. As I looked at her she averted my gaze regretfully. "I kissed him back."

Those four words completely changed the direction of my anger. "You _what_?" I yelled. Stella looked up at me, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry! He was being so nice, he cooked for me, and helped my legs get stronger, then he found the garage set and we played a song together, and I was trying to ignore how he changed, but then he saved my life and-" All the words came out in a rush, and she stopped suddenly because her voice cracked.

She ran up and hugged me, burying her head in my shoulder. "I'm sorry." She breathed. I stood there for a moment unmoving, as Stella embraced me. Olivia and I locked eyes. Guilt sowed in her eyes from judging her. Us of all people should know not to do that. We knew what we had to do.

Olivia walked over and put her hand on Stella's shoulder reassuringly as I held her tightly. "Stella, we're not mad." Olivia announced gently. Stella sniffed but didn't let go of me. "You're not?" she asked, her voice muffled. I pulled away from her and she looked at me with puffy eyes.

"Stells, you're our best friend. We have our fights and moments, but we'll get through them. _Together_. Besides, we'll always be more than a band." I announced. At that moment I realized just how true that statement was starting to become.


	12. The Vist Olivia

**OLIVIA'S POV**

Mo and I pulled up into Stella's driveway about to burst with excitement. We got out of the car and stood looking at the house. "Alright Olivia, you go inside and find Stella. I'll get our bags out of the car." Mo directed. I nodded and smiled. Even when we were in a place for one day, Mo insisted we bring our bags.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. I couldn't wait to see Stella's expression when she saw me! I stood a few more moments with no answer. I tried opening the door to let myself in but it was locked. I looked behind me towards Mo. "I don't think she's home!" I announced as she lifted my suitcase out of the trunk.

"Try the back door!" She suggested. I shrugged and walked to the side of the house. The gate to her backyard was unlocked so she must be here. I pushed it open and froze in my tracks.

Complete and utter shock ran through me as I examined the scene sprawled out before me. Ray on top of Stella. Soaking wet. In bathing suits. _Kissing_. My mouth hung open in surprise. What I finally came to realize was she was kissing him back! "Stella!" I exclaimed without thinking. Stella and Ray broke apart, and they looked over and saw me. "Olivia!" Stella yelled incredulously. Her eyes widened. Ray scrambled off her and Stella stood up and ran over to me.

"Olivia, this isn't what it looks like!" She stated. Anger ran through my body, cutting off any other emotion I was feeling. "This isn't what it _looks_ like!" I yelled unconvinced. Who was Stella trying to fool? I literally just saw everything that just happened. "Stella, it _looked_ like you were just sucking faces with RAY BEECH!" I shouted.

I haven't felt this angry since Wen and I fought before Rising-Star. Stella winced as my voice rose louder. "Olivia, I-"

I interrupted her. "What? So how long has this _thing _been going on, huh?" I asked pointing at the two of them. I couldn't believe Stella would lie to us like this! And here she was trying to lie straight to my face. "How long were you planning on _lying _to us? Your BEST FRIENDS?" I questioned. I probably would have lost my voice again if Mo hadn't walked into the backyard.

"Stella! There you are we've missed you!" Mo almost knocked Stella off her feet in a hug. I stood there fuming as oblivious Mo casually asked "So why did I hear yelling?" Stella was dead now. I opened my mouth to explain everything, but Stella cut me off.

"Olivia and I were just yelling at _Beech_ over to get lost, while we have girl time." She said putting her arm over my shoulders, soaking my shirt. "Right Olivia?" Stella asked as if nothing happened. Oh. My. God. The nerve of her! Now she was trying to lie to Mo too?

_Get a grip Olivia. You're getting worked up over nothing just like with Wen. _My anger dwindled as I played along. "Exactly." I said calmly. Stella owed me big time. Mo was going to find out one way or another. Mo crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Ray. "Well Beech you heard them, _get lost._"

He walked out of the backyard without a single protest. I looked at Stella. She stood there with the same look on her face that Charlie gives Mo everyday as she watched him go. I elbowed her to snap her out of it. Stella's arm retreated quickly from my shoulders as she winced in alarm.

Mo looked between the two of us. "Did I miss something?" She asked worried. Stella looked at me with a clueless expression. "Not that I know of. How bout you Liv?" Ugh. I was about to say something to give it all away but I held back.

"Nope nothing at all." I agreed wrapping my arm around Stella's waist and squeezing her. "I'm just so…_happy_ we're all together again." Stella flinched away from the pressure on her back and walked towards the sliding door. "Okay, well I'm going inside to change, you guys can help yourselves to anything." She said as she walked inside. Mo and I followed her. We waited in the kitchen as she climbed up the stairs saying. "Be right back."

Mo and I sat in silence for a moment before she looked at me. "Ray and Stella were swimming together?" She asked suspiciously. Yeah right. "More like ki-" s_sing_ "-lling each other." I stated as the anger crept back. Mo looked unconvinced. "What was Beech doing this time?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes. If Ray was the only one who did something I wouldn't be that angry. "It's not just what Ray was doing but _Stella _was doing it too." I snapped.

Mo was about to interrogate further when Stella came back downstairs. Her hair was still soaked and in a ponytail, but now she wore the usual Stella style: sweatpants and t-shirts. "So…" She started. The tension was growing through the room as I glared at Stella, but she averted my gaze.

Suddenly Mo sighed. "Somebody better tell me what's going on before I force _both_ of you to waste this day together watching soap operas!" she demanded. Oh God. Nothing is worse then that. But it wasn't my place to tell her what happened. Stella needed to.

"C'mon Stells, why don't you explain to Mo here what happened?" I hinted. She looked at me with the are-you-out-of-your-mind-look. "What are you talking about Olivia? All that happened was, Beech-" Stella started to say but I stopped her. Enough lies.

"Don't lie to us Stella!" I said harsher then I meant to. I softened my gaze. "Not again." I said quietly. Stella held my gaze a moment longer. She gave a tiny nod, then turned to face Mo who looked as lost as Charlie normally looks.

"Mo…" Stella started. She looked down ashamed knowing Mo would be furious. "Before you came into the back yard…" Stella continued. "Ray…" She took a deep breath. "Ray kissed me." She finally finished.

Stella slowly looked up at Mo, who was having a mental freeze. She stood there speechless for a moment, then she suddenly turned around and started walking towards the front door. Where was she going.

"Wait!" Stella ran forward and grabbed her arm turning her around. "Mo, what are you doing?" Stella asked nervously. Mo looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm going to rip his throat out, just like I promised." She announced. I wanted to join her but we weren't finished here yet.

"No!" Stella yelled. I stepped forward and stopped Mo. "Let her finish." I simply said. Mo looked expectantly at Stella, who looked down in regret. "I kissed him back." She stated.

I looked at Mo who completely went on rampage like me. "You _what_?" She shouted. Wow did I sound that mean when I did this? Stella looked up at us her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry! He was being so nice, he cooked for me, and helped my legs get stronger, then he found the garage set and we played a song together, and I was trying to ignore how he changed, but then he saved my life and-" Her voice cracked and she went silent for a moment. Suddenly she ran into Mo and hugged her tightly, hiding her face in Mo's jacket. "I'm sorry." I heard her breath.

Guilt washed over me. Maybe we overreacted. I didn't even let her explain. Have I already forgotten the words, 'be heard, be strong, be proud'? I glanced at Mo and an understanding passed between us, watching Stella breakdown.

I walked over and put my hand reassuringly on Stella's shoulder as Mo embraced her. " Stella, we're not mad." I told her gently. Stella sniffled, but didn't move. "You're not?" She asked surprised.

Mo pulled away so she looked at us. "Stells, you're our best friend. We have our fights and moments, but we'll get through them. _Together_. Besides, we'll always be more than a band." Mo reminded her. Honestly, I couldn't have said it any better. I came and pulled them into a group hug. I wasn't mad, but Stella still had a lot of explaining to do.

**RAY'S POV**

I left Stella's backyard wondering what was going to happen now. Even though my heart desperately wanted to relive the moment Stella and I had, my brain reminded me that _I_ was the one who caused her injury. If she found out it would destroy my chances with her forever. But if I didn't tell her, I'd live with the guilt for the rest of my life. I sighed as I walked home in my bathing suit.

After about 20 minutes I got home, took a shower, changed, and went back out to wherever my feet took me. I found myself walking into Dante's. It felt weird without Stella by my side. Almost…_empty_. I sat down at the table Stella and I normally shared.

I couldn't get her out of my head. How her nose scrunches up when she laughs. Or when she wakes up, she does this cute arm stretch. But most of all, I couldn't forget the feel of her lips on mine. How perfect everything was. Her arms around my neck, while her hands tangled in my hair…

"Ray!" I high pitched voice snapped me out of my thoughts. There was only one person with that voice: Jules. I looked over and saw her dressed in a preppy pink skirt and tank top, walking over to my table. I sighed as she took _Stella's_ seat across from me.

"How are things going with Stella?" She asked curiously. I shrugged, not caring what she had to say. "Does she love you yet?" _I hope so._ "No, maybe like but not love." I answered truthfully. She leaned back satisfied. "Good." She stated.

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Jules looked at me as if I was a lost child. "The sooner she falls in love with you, the sooner you can break her heart." She announced. I shook my head. "No, I'm not doing that." I said disapprovingly. She glared at me and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're starting to like _her_" She challenged in disgust. I stayed silent as she smacked her hand on the table.

"You got 3 months Ray. Break her heart, or I'll break it for you." She stood up and walked away without another word, leaving me confused and anxious for what was in store for the next few months.


	13. The Explanation

**STELLA'S POV**

"I have the best friends in the whole world." I mumbled through our group hug. Mo and Olivia pulled away. "You have to tell us _everything._" Mo declared as she walked into the living room. Olivia and I followed her and the three of us sat down on the couch.

I sighed. "Where do you want me to start?" I asked. Knowing them, within a minute into the story the interrogation will start. Olivia and Mo exchanged thoughtful glances. "The second we left." Olivia answered.

I nodded. "Okay well…that was the first night we EVER gotten along." I said truthfully. "I mean, at first there was hostility- as usual -but…" I hesitated wondering how to explain his change in behavior. "he was _different._" Mo looked at me confused. "Different how?" She asked.

"He wasn't as jerky or conceded as normal. He was nice, and when I insulted him he didn't insult back." I stated. I didn't want to tell them about his cooking. For some reason that felt like our secret. Like _I _was the only person who could know. "That's how he's been this whole time?" Olivia asked. I nodded.

Mo stood up. "I don't get it. Why would he suddenly have a personality change?" It seemed like she was asking herself more than us. Her gaze turned on me. "Don't you find any of this a little suspicious?" That was the fear I was hiding. What if this was all fake? What if Ray didn't really like me? _Why would he kiss you?_ That kiss wasn't fake. I didn't know Ray to be a very good actor, but at this point I feel I've assumed wrong about him for a while.

"Kind of. But, when he kissed me, that felt _real_." I admitted. Olivia smirked at me. "Is Mr. Beech a good kisser?" She asked randomly. Oh. My. God. Was right now a good time for that? I took the pillow off the couch and hit her. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out!" I yelled. Mo laughed as the pillow almost smacked Olivia off the couch.

For the next hour, we sat there talking about the events of the past month. Occasionally, Olivia and Mo would talk about the tour, but we mostly stayed on the subject of Ray and I. I didn't have a problem talking about him, but each time I explained one of the moments we had together, the more I started to believe this was all a set-up.

We finally stopped the drama talk and decided to head over to Dante's. We walked outside and locked the door. I sighed in content as the warm sun heated me up. We strolled in a line down the sidewalk, with me in the middle.

"So Stella," Mo looked at me smiling. "_was_ Ray a good kisser?" She asked innocently. It's a good thing I didn't have another pillow. "Maybe." I said teasingly. Olivia laughed as I still continued not to answer. "Why do you guys want to know so bad?" I questioned annoyed.

"Because, we're girls and that's what we do: talk about boys." Mo answered. I rolled my eyes. "Exactly so tell us if he is a good kisser!" Olivia demanded. I chuckled at how she was begging. "It's not like you guys are gonna end up kissing him." I pointed out. Mo tilted her head. "You never know…" She trailed off. I bumped her playfully as she held her hands up. "Just kidding!" she assured.

"Glad to be on the same page, because Ray and his good kissing is all _mine_." I declared. Olivia stuck her finger at me. "Ha! So he is a good kisser!" she exclaimed. Mo and I laughed. "So what if he is?" I asked. Mo put her arm around my shoulders. "Well we don't want you stuck with a bad kisser for another 4 months." she stated.

We arrived at Dante's and I pushed the door open as we all walked inside. "Shut up Mohini." I said in amusement. Olivia patted my shoulder as we sat down in our usual area. "Glad to have you back Stells."

Mo went quiet as we settled in the booth. "What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed across the restaurant. I followed her gaze and my heart dropped. Ray was sitting at _our_ table with Jules. She looked amused and he looked angry. Well they could be talking about anything. What if they're here on a _date_?

No. Why would he look so angry if it was a date? And why would he even be on a date with her? Didn't he like _me?_ Why else would he kiss me? Jules was looking at him all flirty, Ray didn't notice. But I did. I balled my fists in anger. What a floozy! She was even dressed like one!

"Somebody's jealous…" Olivia said in a sing song voice. I looked down at my hands and relaxed them quickly. "I'm NOT jealous." I said defensively, clenching my jaw as I stole a glance at Ray again.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Mo asked sympathetically. This must've been how she felt when she and Scott first broke up and he always came here. I shook my head. "No, I'm not letting _her _ruin our day together." I assured them.

Dante spotted us and came to the table. "Well, if it isn't my favorite costumers!" He exclaimed. I smiled. Seeing Dante always cheered me up. Hearing an accent like his would cheer anyone up. "Hey Dante!" We all greeted. "So what are you girls doing here?" He asked gesturing to Olivia and Mo. Olivia laughed. "Being away from _this_ girl," she started putting her hand on my shoulder. "is very hard to do without worrying. So we came to visit." Olivia explained.

Dante smiled. "Well it's nice to know you're all safe and together again." he stated. Dante took out a wad of paper. "Will it be the LM special?" He asked. "Yes sir." Mo responded. I giggled as I remembered how he named that order because of us. Dante nodded and walked back into the kitchen. I glanced over to where Ray was. They were both gone. I sighed as I thought about where they are and what they're doing. Stop jumping to conclusions! Maybe they weren't even together.

I needed to stop worrying. A waiter came over with three glasses of lemonade and she set them down on the table. Oh, it's been so long since I could drink lemonade with my friends! I picked up the glass and held it up. "To friendship!" I announced. Olivia and Mo smiled and bumped their drinks with mine. We all took a huge gulp. The sour but addicting taste electrified my mouth and I did the signature pucker face. We all started laughing when Dante came back with our pizza.

Half vegetarian, and half meat lovers. He walked away and we all took a piece. I took a bite eagerly. "So Olivia," I said after I swallowed. "how are things with Wen?" I said mockingly. Mo chuckled and Olivia rolled her eyes. "Stella, you and I both know that Wen is almost as oblivious as Charlie when it comes to relationships." she stated.

"Speaking of Charlie, does he still…" I trailed off looking at Mo. "Like me?" Mo finished. I nodded. She shrugged. "Most likely. I mean every time Scott isn't there, Charlie is." I shook my head as I took another bite. "That boy needs to learn who belongs to who." I said. Olivia spoke up. "Well it's not like he flirts with you or anything right?" Mo looked down thoughtfully. "I don't think so, but you can never tell with Charlie." Olivia and I laughed.

"We need to find a way to make him move on." I stated. I thought for a moment. "Hey! What about that girl Charlie used to hang out with, Victoria?" Olivia shook her head. "Charlie said she was to clingy." She responded. I snorted. "He acts like he's not." I retorted gesturing to Mo. They laughed for a moment, when Mo spoke up. "Just stop worrying about it. He'll move on…eventually." And with that we dropped the subject.

After 30 more minutes of eating, talking, and laughing at Dante's, we headed to the park. It was around 1 o'clock so the sun was still high in the sky, showing off the beauty of early spring. We walked in silence under the cover of the trees. We stopped at a small hill that overlooked the rest of the park. It was the only place where there was an incline at this park, so the rest was all flat.

The three of us laid down and looked up at the sky. "Déjà vu, huh?" Olivia said. I smiled as I remembered the same sunny day in Olivia's back yard where 'More Than A Band' was created. Mo pointed up suddenly. "It's a unicorn," she paused trying to decipher what she saw in the clouds. "pulling a airplane!"

I laughed when Olivia pointed up too. "I see a…cat playing with a spider!" She announced. Mo giggled as I scanned the clouds for shapes I could recognize. "See any good blobs Stells?" Olivia asked laughing. Mo cracked up and I chuckled as I pointed upward. "Plenty of blobs, but right now I see a…rhino playing the guitar!" We all laughed at that one.

Eventually we started walking around again. After a few minutes of random conversation, Mo suddenly looked up. "Hey! Look they're having an air show!" I tried looking through the branches to spot the far off planes, I was just starting to hear. "Where?" Olivia asked scanning the sky as well. "I don't know, I just saw them but the canopy is too thick." She replied.

I looked around a moment when I spotted a tree. A tree with footholds. A tree to climb and see over the branches. "Guys come on, I have an idea!" I jogged over to the tree, since I still couldn't run very well, and examined the trunk. "Perfect." I stated as I grabbed the lowest branch and hulling myself up. "Stella, what the heck do you think your doing!" Olivia exclaimed coming up with Mo.

"I've never seen an air show before." I said through gritted teeth as I climbed up to the next branch. "Stella!" Mo yelled. "what about your back?" I continued finding places to grip and footholds to make my way higher up the tree. "My back feels fine!" I called down.

"Seriously Stella! Get down!" Mo demanded. I heard the panic in her voice, but she was over reacting. I twisted around on the other side of the tree to get higher, my back no longer to them. Now I could see their faces through the branches sprouting from the trunk. "Mo, relax. I'll be fine!" I assured her. Just a few more feet and I'll be able to see the open sky. Olivia looked up at me with the are-you-crazy-look.

"Stella what if you fall! Please just get down!" Olivia pleaded. I took one more branch up when I could look up and see the sky clearly. I sat down on the branch and looked down in triumph. "See! I'm perfectly fine! Now I can actually _see_ the air show." I announced. Wow I was higher up than I realized. It looked maybe 25ft down. I scanned the air when I saw small little dots outlined in the blue sky.

They were flying in a group at first then broke off in complicated twists and turns in the air, creating really random vapor trails. "Whoa! You guys should've came up here! It's _so_ cool!" I declared.

I heard Mo sigh. "Great, you've seen the air show. Now GET DOWN!" Mo commanded. I groaned. "Fine! If it really means that much, then I'll get down." I shifted my weight on the branch when I heard a crack. Oh no. "Stella…" Olivia said slowly. I heard another crack. Panic ran through my body. This can't be happening! Another crack. Suddenly the branch jerked downward and I lost my balance. I grabbed the branch out of reflex as my body fell forward.

"Stella!" Olivia and Mo yelled. I gasped as I hung there grasping onto the branch for dear life, as my body dangled helplessly in the air. The branched cracked again. My grip on the branch was loosening as my muscles were stretched by the second. "Hold on Stella, we'll get help!" Mo shouted up in panic.

I tried to get my arm over the branch when I heard a crack again. "Hurry!" I gasped. "I…don't know…how much…longer…I can…" Suddenly my hands lost the grip I so desperately needed.

"STELLA!" I felt myself falling downward, the ground rushing closer. I closed my eyes and I waited for the painful impact. I slammed into something and all my momentum retreated as I awkwardly hit the floor with a painful grunt. The breath was knocked out of me as I felt something land over me. "Ow…" I opened my eyes.

Sunlight shown through the trees and into my eyes. But most of it was blocked by the figure laid over me. My eyes came into focus and my breath hitched in my throat as I recognized the same person who saved my life earlier that day. Ray Beech.


	14. The Rescue

**RAY'S POV**

I stomped out of Dante's furious, with Jules threat fresh in my mind. _Break her heart, or I'll break it for you. _Three months left with Stella before she knew everything. I couldn't let Jules be the one to tell her. I needed to tell her. My heart sank picturing her so angry and furious with me.

I couldn't tell her. Not yet. I didn't even realize I was at the park until I noticed the trees blocking the warm sun. I breathed in the fresh air as the peaceful surroundings calmed me down. I remembered when Stella and I first came here. So much has changed in just a month. Who would've thought that Stella Yamada and Ray Beech would ever become anything more then rivals? I certainly didn't.

Nor did I ever think I'd end up _kissing_ her. My heart accelerated every time I thought about it. I mean I've kissed plenty of girls before but…kissing Stella was exhilarating! It was like bringing two whirlwinds together, creating that amazing but dangerous connection.

Stella and I becoming anything more than friends, would defiantly effect the balance we've tried so hard to keep. Think of how many fans (At least those who know about our destructive and hard-headed relationship) would be furious. Not to mention what those here in Rhode Island would say. They've seen our daily fights first hand.

Should I even care about any of this? What if Stella didn't even feel the same way? _Why would she kiss you back?_ Maybe it was the thrill of the moment. No, that kiss must've meant something. If anything it meant the _world_ to me. And I am willing to do anything to make it happen again.

"Stella!" I heard a distressed scream off in the distance. I knew that voice. It was Mo and Olivia. Something was wrong. I ran towards the direction of their voice. I ran through the trees at full speed, ignoring the path through this forest-like park and cutting into the thick undergrowth. I broke free from the tree line to a horrific sight.

Stella was hanging from a branch in a tree while Olivia and Mo stood helpless below her. By the looks of it, her hands were slipping. Fast. I darted forward only a few meters away now. My heart dropped as I saw her loose grip. "STELLA!" My voice rang out through the park. My natural soccer instincts kicked in and I dove forward.

I tackled her in mid air, taking in all her momentum and turned so that I would hit the ground first. My shoulder slammed into the floor as I gripped Stella tightly. We bounced upward from the speed and rolled over a few times until finally friction brought us to a stop. Stella landed below me as I recovered from the adrenaline rush.

"Ow…" Stella grunted and opened her eyes. She flinched away from the light as her eyes adjusted.

My shoulder throbbed as I held myself over her. "Are you okay?" I asked her worried. Her mouth gawked open in complete surprise. "Where did you…? How did you…?" she stuttered, still stunned.

"Stella!" I heard footsteps running towards us and I looked over to see Mo and Olivia just as shocked. I slowly got up as I stretched my shoulder. I held out my good arm and Stella took it willingly as I lifted her onto her feet.

Mo and Olivia looked between the two of us speechless. I noticed Stella wincing as she stood up. Olivia and Mo recovered and ran forward. "Stella, are you hurt?" They asked concerned. Stella rubbed her back. "Yeah, my back is just a little sore." she was lying. That hurt her badly. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

I stepped forward and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Hey! What are you-" I cut her off. "Your pride will be your downfall." I stated as I kneeled over and pick her up. I lifted her up bridal style as Mo and Olivia stood watching amused.

Stella wrapped her arms around my neck almost defensively. "I swear to God, Beech. If you drop me…" I snorted. "I'm not gonna drop you. I guess being a vegetarian has it's benefits." I announced as I effortlessly started walking out of the park. Mo and Olivia trailed behind us and whispered urgently. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I had a good idea on who it was about.

"You didn't have to do that." Stella said gently. I looked at her skeptically. "What if you had gotten hurt again?" I asked. She looked at my injured shoulder. The cloth from my jacket and shirt had been ripped away showing bare skin. It was scraped and bruised badly. "Don't worry Stella, it was worth it." I assured.

She raised her eyebrows. "Worth what?" I smiled. "Saving your life…again." I replied. She groaned. "You are _so_ gonna hold that against me." I laughed. "You know it." After a few minutes of walking in silence, with Mo and Olivia still trailing behind us, Stella shifted her weight. Pain raced through my shoulder. I ignored it at first, but Stella noticed me flinch.

"Nobody has ever taken a fall for me." she admitted. "Literally." I looked down at her. "That's because you never give anyone the chance to." I responded. She sighed and looked off down the street as she spotted her house. "It's hard to find people you can trust to catch you at the bottom." I was starting to wonder if we were still speaking theoretically. "You can trust me." I reminded her.

She opened her mouth to reply when Mo came up from behind us. "Stella we need the key." she stated as we walked into her driveway. She looked at me almost _angrily_. Stella didn't notice and one of her arms let go of me, as she dug around in her pocket. She pulled out the key and handed it to Mo who opened the door. The four of us walked inside. I climbed up the stairs still holding Stella securely. I went into her room and set her down on the bed. I winced as my shoulder continued to throb.

Mo and Olivia walked into the room after us. "Stella, what the hell were you thinking!" Mo yelled. I was taken aback. Since when did she curse? Stella opened her mouth to respond when Olivia spoke up. "Are you crazy, climbing a tree in this condition? You could've _died_!" She exclaimed.

Stella looked down. "I'm sorry but I-" Mo crossed her arms over her chest as she interrupted her. "First we catch you with _him_," She looked at me as if she didn't approve. "and then you almost die for the second time in two hours!" In which I saved her both times. Don't they appreciate that at all?

Stella met her gaze unblinkingly. "Listen, I'm sorry for lying to you guys about Ray, and I'm sorry that I put you guys through that." she said referring to the tree incident. "But you guys can't stop everything that happens to me."

She paused a moment. "You guys will always be my best friends. And I hate to see you guys so angry with me." I looked down. This conversation seemed similar to the one that will happen in three months. "Can you guys please forget everything that's happened today and forgive me?" she pleaded.

Mo and Olivia exchanged a glance. And they both sighed. "Of course we'll forgive you. We just don't want anything else to happen to you after this." Olivia responded looking at Stella's legs. Stella smiled with relief as the three of them hugged. I shifted awkwardly in the room.

"Um…maybe I should go." I said walking towards the door. "No!" Stella exclaimed. I smiled and turned around. Mo and Olivia had their hands on their hips, watching me thoughtfully. "I…um, I mean you can't leave without looking at that." Stella said quickly pointing at my shoulder.

I nodded and sat down on the end of the bed. Nice cover Stella. Mo and Olivia glared at me. "Stella we're gonna go downstairs and call the guys." Mo announced walking out of the room. Olivia followed her. I sighed. "They don't like me very munch." I stated. Stella sighed. "They'll get used to it." She assured me.

Stella pointed over to the bathroom door. "There's a small, metal box on the counter in there. Can you get it for me?" She asked. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I scanned the counter and reached for the box. I flinched backward as a jolt of pain raced through my arm. I grabbed the box with my left hand and gave to Stella as I sat back down on the bed.

"Thanks." She said opening the box. I heard rustling as she rummaged through the box. "Now take your jacket and shirt off." She instructed. Wait, what did she tell me to do? "Huh?" I questioned lamely. I was taken aback wondering why Stella would want me to take my shirt off other than in the pool. Unless…

Stella rolled her eyes as she read my expression. "Not for _that_. Just do it." She commanded. I complied with her and took off my jacket and shirt. She inched closer to me and crossed her legs. She winced a few times, but I didn't say anything.

"Turn this way." She directed moving my body so my back was to her at an angle. I heard her grab the box and drag it closer to her. She searched through it for a moment. And pulled out a little bottle, and gauze-looking cloth.

"Stella, I don't think-" She cut me off. "Shh…relax, and don't move." She told me seriously. I turned my head forward as she wet the cloth with the liquid. I couldn't see the label on the bottle, but I assumed it was a type of peroxide. "This might sting a little." Stella warned me as she prepared to touch my shoulder.

I nodded slightly as she awaited my approval. I felt the cloth on my shoulder, bringing a cool and tingly feeling. She dabbed at my it for a few minutes. Every now and then a sharp pain from the chemicals would make me flinch and wince. Each time Stella would pause and look up at me for a moment before continuing. I waited in silence as she work slowly and gently.

"So how do you know how to do this?" I asked curiously. She shrugged. "Both my parents are scientists and legal doctors so, I guess I remembered a thing or two." She replied concentrating on my shoulder. I sat there for a moment quietly. "Stella I'm sorry about the pool. I had no right to do what I did. And it's my fault Mo and Olivia are furious with you." I apologized.

Stella stopped for a moment and looked at me. I looked at her. "I never said I didn't want you to do what you did." she stated as a-matter-of-factly. Her gaze didn't leave mine. I couldn't look away. Watching her with that same rebellious spark in her coco brown eyes, made my heart beat faster. I felt myself leaning closer to her, our faces inches apart…

"Stella! The guys want to say-" Stella and I looked away quickly as Olivia walked in the room, her phone in hand. Her voice trailed off when she looked at us. Mo squeezed in the doorway behind her. "Um…are we interrupting something?" Mo asked cautiously. Stella shrugged innocently as she focused on my injury once again. "No, Stella's just fixing my shoulder." I explained.

What Mo and Olivia didn't notice, was the wink I sent Stella as she glanced at me with a sly smile. Maybe this could work. Besides 3 months, was a long way away…


	15. The Idea

**STELLA'S POV:**

After finishing up Ray's shoulder by wrapping it in bandages, we all went into the living room. I sprawled myself out on the couch as Ray, Olivia, and Mo sat cross-legged on the floor. I eagerly took the phone from Olivia to catch up with the guys. I found it pretty funny how lost they were with the whole Ray situation. (Yes, Mo and Olivia spilled everything! I have HUGE plans for revenge later…)

Charlie was pretty blunt about it. We stayed on that subject for about 2 minutes until we got into this argument over who would win in a fight: Me or Tom Cruise. (Don't ask how that conversation even started, because honestly I have no clue and I can guarantee Charlie doesn't either) Mo had to personally take the phone from me and command Charlie to give his phone to Wen in order to prevent our 20 minute argument to continue. (We both agreed I would beat Tom )

With Wen, he said he was happy for me in everyway possible because I officially won the Biggest Scammed Award. That comment didn't help with my whole 'Ray liking me is a trick' fear. Normally Wen was calm and collected, but he's always hated what Ray did to Olivia the day we got our band name. He tried to keep his hidden hatred under wraps, considering it was basically just defense mode over Olivia. He beats himself up for not doing anything that day and now he's secretly trying to make up for it. It was a touchy subject for both of us now that I actually care about the guy. (Yes…I've finally stopped lying to myself. Whether this is real for Ray or just a lie, I can't deny I like him…) Either way we ended our conversation talking about what tour is like for him.

Scott's conversation was probably the most humorous because I'm starting to see what Mo is doing to him. He started off by stating how he knew Ray and I would make an awesome couple (I couldn't agree more) and explaining things about Ray. I seriously thought I was talking to a masculine Mo! I did get a few benefits out of Scott's gossip talk with me. (God that sounds so…never mind) I learned that he has a VERY ticklish spot right above his hips and that he is terrified of clowns. (I'm SO gonna use that against him!) I got some other more personal pointers from Scott that I really didn't need to know and don't even want to mention. I said my goodbyes to the guys and I reluctantly hung the phone up and handed it back to Olivia.

The hour or so I spent on the phone, I was happy to see that Ray, Mo and Olivia were finally getting along. From what I could gather from their conversation and yet still focus on my own, they talked musically. Talking about their favorite singers, songs, and bands.

I caught a little of their argument about Nicki Minaj. Mo and Olivia have trouble deciding if guys like her because she's talented or "hot". They were trying to decide why Ray liked her. Now I will admit that Nicki Minaj is very beautiful, but I find it offensive that certain people only like her because of that. Most people who feel that way are disrespectful in every way possible. Mo and Olivia found Ray's expression hilarious when they asked if he would still like her if she looked like Chewbacca. That was when I stopped listening, because I was laughing so hard! Poor Charlie on the other line thought I was choking!

I was starting to think that Ray _really_ was a good guy, just like Scott had tried to tell me every time I bagged on him. I hope Mo and Olivia feel the same way, because at this rate, I don't want Ray leaving anytime soon. I stood up from the couch and settled on the floor in between Ray and Olivia, with Mo across from me.

"So, how did that interesting Nicki Minaj debate go?" I asked amused. Instantly the three of them fell over laughing, reminiscing the memory. Olivia recovered first as I watched them smiling. "I think we've come to the conclusion that Ray likes Nicki Minaj because of her looks." Olivia declared. Ray sat up exasperated. "No! I like her because of both!" He explained defensively. Mo snorted, humored. "Yeah, right!" She exclaimed in between giggles. I looked over my friends as I realized how _perfect _this was. My friends and my ex-arch-nemesis are getting along and having a great time.

"Anyway," I started changing the subject. "what do you guys want to do now?" I asked. The three of them looked at each other. "Swimming?" Mo suggested. I shook my head vigorously. "Uh-Uh, I already almost died in there this morning, I don't feel like reliving that." I reminded them. "Yeah and I wouldn't want _that_ to end the same way it did last time." Olivia stated smiling at me. I rolled my eyes as I remembered Ray's lips against mine. "Shut up Liv."

Mo laughed and Ray looked down embarrassed. "Well, we could watch a movie." I offered. It was already 4 O'clock and I was starting to feel the exhaustion from almost dying twice. Not to mention the whole Ray kissing me. It's been a long day so far, I wanted to take it easy for a little while. The three of them looked at me thoughtfully. "Sounds like a plan." Ray agreed standing up. He held his good arm out to me and I took it willingly. He lifted me onto my feet and Mo and Olivia stood up as well.

"So what do you want to watch?" Mo asked. I smiled inwardly as an idea came to me. "How about 'It'?" I suggested innocently. I watched Ray's eyes widen as he glared at me. I tried to act like I didn't notice, and it took all of my will to keep a poker face. Olivia shook her head. "Nah, I've seen it too many times." Mo nodded. Ray was lucky this time. He stepped forward. "Why don't we watch a _happy _movie?" He encouraged looking at me. I shrugged. "Surprise me." I told the three of them. I sat down on the couch again while they examined the movie rack. I heard them mumbling to each other before finally they came to an agreement.

I waited patiently while Ray put the disk in and Mo and Olivia settled down on the recliners. Ray was smiling as he walked over and sat on the other side of the couch. I examined the screen, trying to figure out what the movie was. Of course the sunrise and the African music in the intro gave everything away. "Really! Lion King?" I questioned laughing. The three of them just laughed with me as the movie continued. As I sat here, I couldn't help but want to scoot closer to Ray. After all, we did have the whole couch to ourselves…

**MO'S POV:**

The look on Stella's face was priceless when she realized what movie we were watching! Ray had gone and made some popcorn for us about ten minutes into the movie. There was something off about all of this. Ray seemed to be…_too_ nice.

I couldn't help but notice that look in his face every time he glanced at Stella. It was the same one Charlie gave me everyday. It was that face of longing. There was an invisible line that separated Ray and Stella, the same one that separated me and Charlie. He wanted what he couldn't have.

I mean did you see what chaos happened when he crossed the line? Either way, with Stella, it seemed she wanted to cross the line as much as he did. I'm still having trouble deciding if that would be good or bad. How would their, um…alliance…effect the band as a whole? I was happy for her that she found someone special, but did it have to be Ray? For all we know this could all be a set-up or something! But in retrospect, he would distract her from all her responsibilities and loyalties.

Sure I have a boyfriend and Olivia has Wen, but our special people are _in_ the same band. We all have the same responsibilities, whether it be practice and rehearsals, or gigs. Ray isn't a part of any of that. And it's not like Ray is the relationship type. He has other motives… Honestly, I was hoping for Stella's special person to be Charlie. At least that way, he'd get over me and still be happy. Then Stella would be perfectly focused with the band and us.

Wow, is that what I'm afraid of? That Ray will take her from us? She's spent more time with him so far than us. They _couldn't be together. Ray_'s a heartbreaker, and the last thing I want is to see her get hurt in anyway. I took a deep breath as the movie ended. I glanced over at Olivia and then at Ray and Stella. I stood up. I needed to talk to Olivia about this.

"Hey, why don't you two go hang out somewhere while Olivia and I make a surprise for you?" I asked gesturing to Stella and Ray. The two of them looked puzzled at first but they nodded reluctantly. "Sure, why not?" Stella said beaming. Ray smiled at her and walked over to the front door. He opened it and motioned her forward. "After you." he instructed as they both disappeared beyond the door.

Olivia grabbed my arm. "I didn't know we were making Stella a surprise." She said anxiously. I crossed my arms over my chest as I thought about the things I would do to Ray if something happened to Stella. "It's not that Olivia." I stated walking to the window. I gazed out and saw the two of them laughing down the street, walking to the park. I felt jealousy bubbling. She won't even care about us anymore. Maybe it was the fact we just saw Lion King that compelled me to start singing this song, but I did.

**NO ONE'S POV**

_I can see what's happening… _Mo started sadly.

Olivia joined Mo at the window confused. "What?"

_And they don't have a clue! _Mo continued irritated.Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

_She'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio's down to two!_ Mo sang angrily, gesturing out the window to Stella. Olivia finally caught on. "Oh…" she looked down.

Mo glared at the sunset for a moment. Her anger grew as she imagined what would happen if Ray stole their best friend.

_The sweet caress of twilight… _She hated that sunset.

_There's "magic" everywhere… _Mo could imagine the lake reflecting the stars in a few minutes as the sun slowly slipped down the horizon.

_And with all this romantic atmosphere… _Ray would break her heart…

_Disaster's in the air! _She ended as she regretted sending them off alone. Olivia gazed out the window. The pair was no longer in sight. And Mo's fear's was starting to become hers as well.

**AT THE PARK:**

_Can you feel the love tonight? _Stella ran under the trees with a full moon and a bright, star-lit sky gazing down on her. She was laughing as the cool wind blew silently through the park.

_The peace the evening brings. _Ray ran after Stella and spun her in his arms when he caught her. The pair laughed together as he set her down. The two jogged in silence just enjoying each others company.

_The world for once in perfect harmony…_ The two teens smiled as they laid on the ground near the lake, gazing up at the shimmering stars. They were an arms length apart but breathed in deeply feeling each others warmth.

…_with all it's living things. _Ray suddenly was reminded of the course of events that led them together.

_So many things to tell her… _He thought of Jules and her threat as he gazed over at Stella.

_But how to make her see…the truth about my past? _Maybe she would listen and give him another chance. What about all the pain he caused her? And Mo and Olivia…

_Impossible, she'd turn away from me…_ Ray sat up ashamed and looked away, not meeting Stella's confused glare.

_He's holding back, he's hiding… _Ray stood up quietly and stood looking at the lake. He refused to look at Stella. She knew something was bothering him.

_But what, I can't decide…_ Ray took a few steps back as Stella sat up too, trying to figure him out. He acted so charming and fun, then he would look all sad as if he regretted being with Stella. She felt irritation bubbling up.

_Why won't he be the king I know he is… _Ray glared at the water for a moment before running at it.

_The king I see inside? _Ray made leap into the lake before causing a humongous splash.

_Can you feel the love tonight? _Stella scrambled up bewildered. Was he crazy? She ran to the edge, her feet touching the edge as she waited for his to pop up.

_The peace the evening brings…_ Stella looked closely at the water befor a hand snapped out of the surface and pulled her into the water as well. After three seconds she almost jumped out of the freezing water.

_The world for once…_ Ray walked up soaking wet and smiling at her shivering figure. Was he trying to kill her?

_In perfect harmony…_ Stella glared at him before shoving him into the water again and running away amused. Ray scrambled after her laughing. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around, beaming happily.

_With all it's living things…_ The two started dancing under the moon light, that is until Ray tripped. The pair fell together, still laughing, as they hit the soft ground. Ray loomed over Stella again, their bodies entangled.

_Can you feel the love tonight? _Ray's chuckling stopped suddenly as Stella leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. He gazed down at her surprised for a moment.

_You needn't look to far…_ His surprise was replaced by affection as Stella gazed at him warmly, waiting for his recation.

_Stealing through, the night's uncertainties… _Ray leaned down slowly and brought his lips down to hers again. He melted at her touch and Stella's heart raced happily at the feel of his lips on hers once again. The two both sunk into what they've been wanting since earlier that say.

_Love is where they are…_ Stella wrung her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers. This time they had no interruptions…

**AT THE HOUSE: **

_And if she falls in love tonight… _Mo sang sadly. The two teenagers were still not back. Mo and Olivia have been worried about what Ray could be doing to convince Stella of his angle-like behavior.

_It can be assumed…_ Mo continued thinking of the two of them being kicked to the curb.

_Her carefree days, with us are history…_ Olivia joined in understanding the trouble of Ray's and Stella's relationship.

_In short our pal…is doomed… _The two finished together. They both shared a look before realizing what they had to do: Break them up… 


	16. The Surprise

**OLIVIA'S POV:**

Stella and Ray walked into the house laughing and smiling. Their clothes and hair were damp and smelled of mud and grass. Was it raining? "Why are you guys wet?" I asked suspiciously glaring at Ray. Stella smirked and walked into the living room. "It's a long story." She replied. Great, now Ray was having secret insiders with Stella too. Mo was right, he's up to something and we need to stop it.

"So, where's the surprise?" Ray asked, taking a seat on the couch. I gulped. Mo was taking care of that right now in the kitchen. What she was doing, I had no clue. Since we hadn't actually _planned_ a surprise, we had to make one up. She had gone to the store, came back within 10 minutes, and rushed into the kitchen without saying a word. "It's not ready yet." I covered quickly. He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing else.

Stella fell into the recliner. "I'm beat, can we have a surprise tomorrow?" she asked, closing her eyes. I looked down. "No, we're leaving tomorrow at 8, remember?" I questioned harshly. I didn't mean for it to sound snappy, but I was angry! How could she forget that we only had a day together, that was practically over? Oh, right…she's been distracted. By Ray.

Stella didn't notice my change in attitude, but she sat up sadly. "Y-Yeah, I know I'm just…really tired. Sorry." Stella sunk back in her chair, looking depressed. We never should've come here. Saying good-bye was hard enough the first time, and now we have to leave again with the knowledge that Ray is up to something bad. I know he is.

I sighed. How are we supposed to stop him from hurting Stella? We'll be on the other side of the country! If we tried to tell her what we fear ourselves, she'd probably think we're horrible friends for accusing him for nothing. This is a one-way trip and Stella's stuck on the ride.

We can't do anything and I hate myself for it. What kind of friend am I if I don't even have the heart to tell Stella that Ray is using her somehow? Ray wouldn't change out of the blue, he has to be planning something…trying to mess with her judgment or… He's trying to break us up! What if he's doing all of this to drag Stella away from Lemonade Mouth? It's certainly working, eventually she won't even remember who we are!

Get a grip Olivia! Stella wouldn't leave us, but she _could _leave Lemonade Mouth. And then what? What would we do without a lead guitarist? Scott could cover…maybe. But then who would sing back-up with Mo? Who would bring fun and adventure to all of our lives? Without Stella, we're nothing. She's the one who created Lemonade Mouth! All the more reason why she wouldn't leave right? Could Ray change that?

I snapped back to reality as Mo emerged from the kitchen carrying a wrapped box with a bright-yellow bow on top. She was beaming proudly and I wondered what she had come up with. Stella perked up instantly as she noticed the present Mo was holding. Ray looked on looking as confused as I felt. What was in the box?

Mo held out the gift to Stella as she sat on the arm of her recliner. "Surprise!" She exclaimed. Stella hesitantly took the box and examined it for a moment. She glanced at Mo. "Well, open it!" She encouraged. Stella ripped the bow and the paper off uncertainly. Slowly she opened the flaps of the box. Her eyes widened and she gawked in amazement at the object.

She reached in and pulled out a decked out laptop. I gasped smiling. The laptop was yellow and covered with stickers. Not just any yellow and stickers, but _lemonade_ yellow and _our _stickers. On the back, were large printed letters showing the logo of Lemonade Mouth.

There were stickers of us posing all over it! Me mid-singing, Stella rocking her guitar, Wen rolling his strapped keyboard over his shoulder, Charlie spinning his drumsticks, Mo strumming her bass at her side, and Scott playing his guitar behind his head. It seems they were all taken as we performed and cut out into stickers. I saw smaller letters scattered around showing the lyrics of our songs. It was AMAZING!

How had Mo done this in 30 minutes? Stella just stared at the masterpiece in utter astonishment. "Mo, I-I…How did you…?" She stuttered. I don't think I could talk properly either. Mo wrapped her arm over her shoulders. "Now if you ever miss us, we can video chat or skype or whatever!" Mo announced smiling like crazy.

Stella gaped still but managed to untie her tongue. "I-I don't know what to say…How did you do this?" She asked finally looking at Mo. Mo shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "I asked for a customization, then went and added my own touches." She explained gesturing to all the pictures of us performing.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the amazingness of Mohini Banjaree! Stella laughed and hugged Mo, almost crushing her. "Thank you!" Stella yelled happily. I vaguely knew why Mo got Stella the laptop. Now we could see her everyday…now we could see _Ray_ everyday. Mo what would we do without you? We were gonna keep an eye on them anyway we could. Thanks to this laptop, we officially had full access to Stella. Meaning, no matter where we are, Ray would not hurt her if it was the last thing we did.

**RAY'S POV:**

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when Stella got her laptop. How come they had their own laptop designs? But deep down that wasn't the only reason I felt remorse for the surprise. The rest of Lemonade Mouth would talk to her _everyday _on that thing for who knows how long! The gave us less alone time, which doesn't exactly make me happy.

I mean, Mo and Olivia were pretty cool now that I've officially met them, but I'm not so sure about the guys. Scott won't be a big deal, but Charlie and Wen will. I almost beat Charlie's head in at the cafeteria the day Lemonade Mouth was dubbed their band name. Why would he _not_ resent me for that?

With Wen, I have a feeling he hates my guts. I picked on Olivia the most since she was the rival lead singer and since he obviously has feelings for her, that makes me the top of his most wanted list. Now that I actually care about Stella, her friends opinions of me mean everything. I need to make it all up to them, especially after my most regretted mistake: Hurting Stella. My heart burned with shame and guilt just thinking about it.

Why did I ever make that stupid plan in the first place? Why was I so blind to how amazing and wonderful she is? How come I never noticed how cute her laugh was, or that spark of determination in her beautiful, brown eyes that never died out? Why didn't I see how caring she is about the world and about her friends? What made me see past her shinning sense of humor, or the way her smile melts me? Why did it take me so long to realize that…I'm completely in love with her?

**MO'S POV: **

Stella completely ate up the present I got her. There was no way we would let Ray get to her now. The laptop had been a little pricy, but you can't put a price on the pain of a broken heart. I would know, and there's no way in hell that I'm letting Ray do it to Stella. Of course, I had my doubts about this. Olivia and I don't have any proof to use against Ray, but that's what Stella's new laptop will help us achieve: Evidence.

I mean Ray and Stella could seriously like each other, no strings attached, but knowing Ray there was a catch. And if that were the case, then there defiantly is a string attached. A string making Stella his puppet. I'm not going to sit on the sidelines while Ray becomes the puppet master.

Stella might be independent and rebellious, but the easiest way to get to her would be love. Once she cares about someone, what they do and what happens to them, can effect Stella positively and negatively. After all I'm one of those people.

When I was heartbroken about Scott, Stella wouldn't stop trying to cheer me up until I gave in. She felt hurt at seeing me so broken and insecure, that she went completely out of her way to fix me. If something bad happens to Ray or he does something bad to her, Stella would be shattered. That wouldn't be good at all. I can see the way she looks at him. And no matter how horrible it is, I can't deny what I know for a fact: Stella is entirely head over heels for Ray…


	17. The Revelation

**STELLA'S POV:**

Even as I laid sprawled out on the couch four hours later in my pajama's (sweat pants and a white tank-top), Mo's surprise still shocked me. A Lemonade Mouth _laptop_? It couldn't get any better! Well this couch could be more comfortable, but too many thoughts stirred in my head for me to really care. My eyes starred up at the ceiling, unable to see through the darkness as the humming of the AC was all I heard. The cable box gave off a tiny glow as I noticed the small digital numbers.

11:17 P.M. I didn't feel tired at all, if I could even pass out on this lumpy couch. I'm sure Ray felt even worse considering he took the recliner. We had insisted that Mo and Olivia took the beds upstairs since they were guests and they would be stuck on a plane tomorrow. So that meant Ray and I were in the living room.

My body felt exhausted, but my mind buzzed with intensity. I had been through a lot today, emotionally and physically. I almost died twice, I had to face my friends about Ray, and I kissed him more than once. I was surprised at how many more times I wanted to kiss him too.

I don't know what made me so vulnerable around him, but whenever we were alone together, my heart raced and my knees weakened. I would never admit it to anyone, but…I liked feeling exposed. I enjoyed the sensation when my heart fluttered or when I melted from his touch. It was new for me, and it felt almost forbidden.

It was that sense of disobedience when you break the rules. When you know what you're doing doesn't fit into the status quo, but you do it anyway. Or when heroes in movies do the unthinkable just for the thrill of adventure. When I'm with Ray, I felt just like that. Risky and unstable. But it felt good. And it was addicting. I've tasted the sense of adrenaline with him, and it made me want more. And every time it happened, the stronger the addiction became.

I heard the blankets rustling on the recliner and I instantly knew that Ray was just as uncomfortable and restless as I was. I sighed and stood up taking my blanket and pillow and throwing them on the floor. I quietly walked pass the recliner, where I knew Ray was watching me curiously, and tip-toed up the stairs.

I crept over to the hallway closet and grabbed a comforter. I walked back downstairs just as silently and spread the comforter across the middle of the living room floor. "What are you doing?" I heard Ray whisper. I took my pillow and laid down on the comforter, covering myself with my blanket.

"I can't take that couch, so I'm sleeping on the floor." I announced quietly. I heard him breath deeply as he changed his position on the recliner, which was probably worse then the couch. "Get your butt down here." I told him, whispering. Ray hesitated a moment as his shuffling stopped. "That recliner is 10 times worse than the couch so, either lay on the amazingly comfortable floor, or you're stuck up there for the rest of the night." I negotiated. I saw his silhouette sit up and consider my offer.

"You sure?" He asked cautiously. I sighed. "Guess you're trapped on that recliner…" I trailed off as he stood up quickly. "No, no! I'll come down there." He assured me. I couldn't help but smile at his out-burst. I scooted towards the edge of the comforter, giving him room to squeeze in. He grabbed his blanket and pillow as he settled down next to me.

"Better?" I murmured as I rolled on my stomach to give each of us space. "More than you know…" He stated looking at me. No matter how we were situated on the comforter, we were always at a point where our bodies were brushing. And as I fell asleep, I couldn't help but enjoy the extra warmth.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**STELLA'S POV:**

I woke up from the sunlight shining in my eyes and the birds chirping loudly outside. I yawned deeply and moved to stretch when I realized I was trapped on the comforter. Ray's arm was draped securely around my waist.

I lifted myself off my stomach just enough to look over at him. As I turned my head, I found our faces inches apart and it just occurred to me how close our bodies were. He was still sound asleep so I didn't want to wake him.

I carefully picked up his arm from around my waist and slipped out of his grasp. I put my pillow where my body was seconds before and placed his arms over that instead. I stood up and stretched still watching his peaceful form. A smile escaped my lips as I sighed contently.

I turned around to go into the kitchen to find myself face to face with Mo and Olivia. I stepped back in surprise as I placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Holy shit! Are you two trying to scare the pee out of me?" I whisper shouted as I gasped for a minute.

The two girls had an accusing glare on their faces as Mo grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen. I struggled in her grip for a moment as they turned around to face me. "Why did we just wake up, to find you two snuggling on the floor?" Mo demanded. She released me as they waited impatiently for my answer.

"Calm down! The couch and recliner were too uncomfortable for us to fall asleep so we slept on the floor. And I swear that we did NOT fall asleep _snuggling_!" I explained. "Right and while you're sleeping together now, might as well ditch us and the band huh!" Mo exclaimed. Olivia's eyes widened in surprise and accusation as I stood there speechless.

"Is that what this is about? You're worried I'll leave you just because I like Ray?" My top just about burst right there and then. "I thought you'd be happy for me once you realized how nice he is!" Mo rolled her eyes and I prepared for an intense argument. Olivia stepped between us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Relax, both of you!" Mo and I sat there fuming, glaring at each other while Olivia played peacemaker_. _

It was enough stress that I constantly had to worry about my injury and not knowing if Ray really liked me, but now my best friends were turning against me? Olivia looked at me first. "Stella we _are_ happy that you found someone you like, but…we don't want to see him hurt you. I mean…yesterday we walk in and find out that Ray is all nice and sweet and then the next morning we wake up to the two of you…" She trailed off for a moment but continued on. "This is a lot to take in Stells. We're trying, but something seems fishy about all this and…we're just worried about you."

The way she explained it made me completely understand. I was used to Ray acting like this now. I've been around it for a month and I still sometimes have trouble knowing why he changed, and here I am yelling at my friends for not accepting it after one day. Both in which they arrived with two of us doing…_something_, even If they were unintentional.

I was blaming them for accusing me of stuff I didn't do, when in reality, they have every right. They still see Ray as the bully and conceded jerk he used to be. And because of the fact they've only seen him changed for one day, in their eyes he WILL hurt me. And I worry that he will too honestly.

Guilt crept through my body. For lying to them before and for yelling at Mo. Her outburst came off as an insult rather than a concern. Olivia turned to Mo. "And Mo, it was wrong of us to jump to conclusions the way we did. And even though we don't like it, we have to support Stella through this, because for one thing-" Olivia looked at me. "she's our best friend. And she'd do the same for us if we were in her shoes."

Mo looked down, knowing Olivia was right. I knew that she felt just as bad as I did. "I'm sorry Mo. I've been pushing both of you to instantly be friends with someone you still see as the bad guy. And I've been so oblivious to how you see things, that I didn't even realize what I was doing." Mo looked up at me.

"I'm sorry too Stells. I shouldn't assume anything I'm not certain of and as much of a jerk Ray has been in the past…he has been pretty cool. I am happy for you." I smiled and hugged her as an acceptance of her apology. "It seems we've been arguing more then catching up on this visit." Mo said giggling. I pulled away. "Yeah, but no argument can break us apart." I stated putting my arm over Olivia's shoulder as we walked back into the living room.

An alarm on Olivia's watch went off. "Mo! Our flight leaves in an hour!" She announced panicking. The three of us shared a look, before Mo and Olivia zoomed up the stairs to pack their bags. I watched them from smiling.

"What's going on?" I heard Ray's voice from the comforter. I looked down at him. "Their plane leaves in an hour and they haven't packed at all." I told him amused. He stood up yawning. "I-I'm gonna go help them get their stuff down." He stuttered. Why did he sound so jittery? "Okay?" I responded confused. I sat on the couch as he sprinted up the stairs after Mo and Olivia.

**RAY'S POV:**

I took deep breaths as I ran up the stairs. I had to tell them what I did. I _needed_ to tell them. I heard their whole conversation in the kitchen. (How could you not?) If Mo and Olivia wanted Stella to be happy, and apparently I accomplish that, then maybe they could help me with my…_situation_.

I went into Stella's room where the two girls were talking quickly and urgently with their backs facing the door. They hadn't heard me come in apparently because they hadn't stopped their conversation. "-we're still using that laptop to-" I coughed to get their attention, and Mo stopped mid-sentence as she whirled around to face me.

Her eyes narrowed instantly. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" she asked. Olivia hit her on the shoulder signaling for her to shut-up. My heart started beating frantically as my anxiety picked up. "What Mo meant to say was, do you need something?" Olivia corrected. Ugghh! They weren't making this easy. I already know they'll probably go straight to Stella and blow off everything. But I needed to tell one of them and I wasn't backing down now.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Look…I need to tell you something." The two girls looked at me puzzled. I closed the door behind me so Stella wouldn't hear anything. Again I breathed in and out to focus. I walked closer to them so I could talk quietly. "You have to swear you won't tell Stella…not yet." They hesitated a moment but both girls nodded.

I was terrified to say the next sentence and both of them could tell. "This is really bothering you isn't it?" Mo asked gently. That kind of surprised me. She sounded genuinely concerned when 10 seconds ago she was hostile and rude. I could barely stand up, the nervousness making me feel light-headed. I sat on Stella's bed and they followed reluctantly.

"Ray, you can tell us. We're still warming up to you, but whatever it is, we'll understand." Olivia assured me. I saw Mo nod but they wouldn't understand no matter how hard they tried. I buried my face in my hands, shaking my head. "No. You'll hate me forever. And because of what I did, I hate myself too."

I paused and was surprised to find my eyes watering when I lifted my head. "And when Stella finds out, she'll hate me more than all of you combined. I can't take that…" My voice cracked on the last sentence. I could tell the girls were surprised seeing me like this. Mo sat next to me on the bed. "What happened?" She asked quietly, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and took a leap of faith. "Because of what I did she couldn't go on tour." I hinted. I looked at each of them to see if they caught on. They both looked just as puzzled as before. I stood up quickly and leaned against the wall. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Olivia asked. I let myself slide down the wall until I was sitting as the two girls walked of and knelt in front of me. I blinked a few times and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

I sat there waiting until I could regain my voice. I didn't want to burst into sobs even though the thought of losing Stella made me want to. I looked straight into the eyes of Olivia and Mo to let my next confession sink in. "I was the one who caused Stella's accident at Dante's."


	18. The Condition

**MO'S POV:**

My heart stopped. Did I hear that right? Ray's gaze bore into me from the floor as I realized he was completely serious. "Come again?" I heard Olivia say flustered. Ray looked down and swallowed hard. "Stella fell off that table because…I unscrewed one of the legs." He croaked. It took me a moment to realize he was _crying. _That didn't stop all of my past emotions from bubbling to the surface.

"I knew we couldn't trust you! Right when I start to think that maybe, _just maybe_, you had a change of heart, and then you tell me that _you_ were the one that crushed Stella's dreams!" I wanted to strangle him! I stood up frustrated thinking of how he used my best friend.

"Do you really hate Stella that much that you didn't even think that she could've been _paralyzed_?" I yelled accusingly. He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't let him.

"Or did you just figure that if you got rid of Stella, then everything would be all about you again?" I asked on a roll. Olivia stood off to the side just watching us.

"Do you have any idea how much this tour meant to her! And because of you, someone she _trusted_, all of her hopes died!" I couldn't even control my temper anymore. All my suspicions were right and Stella didn't even have a clue.

"I knew you were low Beech, but this? This is the lowest you've ever dared to go!" I started pacing around the room taking deep breaths. I stopped and looked towards the door. I glanced back at Ray. "Stella will NEVER forgive you for this." I stated coldly walking towards the door.

"Mo." I felt someone grab my wrist, halting me. I whirled around to see Olivia looking at me calmly. She glared at me, like a mother would to her child when they acted up. A look of disappointment. _That was the wrong way to handle it._ I could hear her voice in my head. She looked over at Ray and I followed her gaze.

He was slumped against the wall in defeat and utter misery. His eyes were shut tight and if they were open I knew what his expression would read. Regret, guilt, shame. All of which are looks I've never seen on him before. This broken person wasn't the Ray Beech I knew and hated. This was the Ray Beech Stella had trusted and counted on. This was the Ray who _cared_.

I glanced back at the door and then to Olivia. 'We promised.' she mouthed. I looked back over at Ray and sighed. Olivia smiled knowing she'd gotten to me. I walked over to Ray and leaned against the wall, sitting beside him. "We won't tell Stella." I assured him.

He slowly turned and looked at me. "Y-You won't?" He asked surprised. I shook my head. But I needed to make sure I could really trust him this time. "On one condition," I told him. He gazed at me with a new hope. "Anything." He answered instantly. I already knew what I wanted to hear. "Tell me how you feel about Stella." I said gently. He looked down thoughtfully as a small smile escaped his lips.

"Stella means everything to me. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep." He looked up at me slowly.

"Whenever I'm around her it feels like…everything is perfect. Like the beauty in the world comes from her." He glanced up at Olivia standing beside me. "Her smile brightens my entire day and when she laughs, it feels as though my job in life is to make sure I hear that laugh everyday." He looked at me again.

"If Stella is ever hurt or sick, I wouldn't leave her side until she got better so I could see that smile again." He looked down in his own little world. "Without Stella, my life would be shattered because…I love her."

I stood up smiling as Olivia awed. "That was all I needed to hear." I declared happily. Ray stood up. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you guys. Including Stella." He apologized. I nodded. "You've already been forgiven." Olivia said.

"As long as you keep us posted and don't do anything to hurt Stella…we might have a shot at being friends." I told him humorously. Ray looked between the two of us smiling. Suddenly he hugged us. "I would never think of hurting any of you again."

**STELLA'S POV:**

I stood in the kitchen, waiting patiently while feeling the warmth emanating from the oven. I decided to make breakfast this time since Mo and Olivia were packing up. I could detect the smell of cinnamon in the air as the cinnamon rolls cooked slowly in the oven.

I looked over at the timer. About five minutes left until they were done. Might as well entertain myself while I wait. I strolled into the living room, heading towards the couch. As I walked past the staircase, I heard shouting from upstairs. I came to an abrupt stop. The words were muffled, but I knew who it was: Mo.

I sighed and looked up exasperated. They were all getting along yesterday, why are they yelling at each other now? Mo and I just settled this not even half an hour ago! I stood there, completely silent, trying to decipher what was being said. It took me a few moments to realize that Mo was the only one yelling.

I caught a few words like, "paralyzed" and "trusted", but everything else was incomprehensive. I'm pretty sure I heard my name mentioned more than once. What were they talking about? I hesitated wondering what I should do. Part of me wanted to end and settle the argument. The other part wanted to just listen. Eavesdropping is something I never do, but my curiosity got the better of me.

I silently crept up the stairs and I as did so, Mo's yelling subsided. Did they hear me? I paused for a moment until I heard talking again. This time it was Ray. I made my way up the rest of the stairs and I heard him pause. I stopped in front of my door waiting for him to continue talking.

"-without Stella, my life would be shattered because…I love her." My breath hitched in my throat. Did he just say he _loves_ me? I completely froze, my heart thumping in my chest. If they said anything else, I didn't register any of it. My mind shut down. He loves _me_? I never thought I would hear Ray Beech say he loves anyone let alone me.

I almost had a heart-attack as the timer downstairs in the kitchen went off. The cinnamon rolls were done. I slowly walked back down the stairs, as if in a trance. I wasn't thinking of anything besides those three words that escaped from Ray's lips. _I love her._

As I re-entered the kitchen, I was completely oblivious to the fact that I was smiling.


	19. The Video

**RAY'S POV:**

I walked back down the stairs carrying Mo's and Olivia's bags in each hand. I felt so relieved, and it felt as though a weight has been released from my shoulders. I finally told someone the truth!

Of all people, I was glad that I had confessed to Stella's best friends. Not only were they understanding enough to help me, but they were also caring enough to keep my secret.

I told them about Jules's threat and how in 2 months she would tell Stella everything. Of course they were pissed off! This had nothing to do with her! I don't get why she's meddling, but my biggest suspicion is that she's jealous. Who wouldn't be? Stella's the most amazing person I've ever met, and no matter what Jules did, my feelings for her would never change.

I let out a relieved breath when I reached the bottom of the stairs and set the girls bags down. I paused when I smelled something sweet and mouthwatering coming from the kitchen. I dragged the bags to the front door as I waited for them to come downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find Stella frosting a dozen or so cinnamon rolls with a butter knife on the counter. She was smiling as though she heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Someone's in a good mood." I stated coming up from behind her. She chuckled, not surprised of my presence.

She put the knife down and turned around, looking up at me. "You have no idea." She breathed wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me towards her.

As our lips met, I couldn't help but be surprised. The normal hesitant and cautious behavior she had around me was gone, as if it never existed. She had never kissed me so passionately or intensely before, so why start now? But as my body melted, I couldn't care less.

I rested my hands on her waist as I eagerly kissed back, enjoying the heat we were creating. Her fingers tickled the back of my neck, and it took all of my will power not to shiver. Even through my efforts, she seemed to notice how she was effecting me.

She pulled away slightly, leaning her head against mine. "I'm sorry I've never done that before." She whispered, smiling. "Done what?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "Let you enjoy yourself." She replied, a smirk on her face.

And with that, she once again brought her lips to mine. In my head, I saw that as permission to take things a little farther. Did she really want me to enjoy myself? As our lips matched in perfect sync, I slowly stepped forward, trapping her between me and the counter.

I could feel her smile as her hands slowly slid down to my chest. Her touch made my pulse quicken, and I knew that she was enjoying herself as much as I was. I grasped her hips and lifted her onto the counter, her lips intoxicating me.

Even as she sat on the counter, I still stood a few inches taller than her. Once again I felt her hands tangling themselves in my hair, as her legs wrapped around my torso, bringing us closer together.

My brain completely shut down at this point. If the small kisses we had shared made my heart soar, this kiss (well more like make-out session) sent me into overdrive. Everything about her was sending my emotions on a rollercoaster right now.

I've made-out with plenty of girls before, but Stella? Considering every time I _was_ beginning to enjoy myself before she had pulled away, this was the first time she had ever allowed it.

For one thing, feeling this close and connected to her caused my heart to pound and formed butterflies in my stomach. Also considering the fact that most of the girls I kissed only wanted me for popularity, I had never been kissed so whole-heartedly until now. And honestly I was hoping that I was making her feel the same way.

As I trailed my lips away from hers, I heard her chuckle. "Ray?" She breathed as my lips moved down her neck.

"Hmm?" I answered searching for her pulse. "What does this make us?" She asked biting her lip, as I left a mark over her sensitive skin.

"What do you want us to be?" I questioned, bringing myself to look into her chocolate brown eyes. A smile escaped her lips. "Together." She stated pressing her lips against mine once more.

Considering how distracted we were, neither of us were aware of the other two teens walking down the stairs. As my hands started trekking from her waist to her thighs, we were completely oblivious to Mo and Olivia watching amused from the kitchen entrance.

"Knock, knock!" Mo announced tapping on the wall and waltzing in. I jumped at the sound of her voice and quickly backed away from Stella as her hand sprang up to her neck, covering the imprint left on her skin.

"Sorry we were just-" I started to say but Olivia interrupted me. "Oh, we know _exactly _what you two were doing." She pointed out laughing, following Mo. Frankly I didn't know what to say as I stood there trying to remember how to think.

My head was still buzzing from Stella's new demeanor, my heart thumping from the feeling of her hands in my hair and her lips on mine. Stella recovered her composure quicker than I could even breath.

"You act like you two don't do the same with Wen or Scott." She retaliated jumping off the counter, still holding her palm over her neck. Mo rolled her eyes. "Drop the hand Stell, we know what's there." She declared snickering.

Stella looked at me blushing as she slowly removed her hand, exposing the hickey she had acquired moments ago. "I made cinnamon rolls!" She exclaimed changing the subject. Olivia glanced at her watch.

"Sorry Stell, we have to go if we want to catch the plane. We don't have time to eat." She reminded apologetically. Stella nodded as the three of them walked into the living room and said their good-byes. I followed more slowly, letting them have their privacy.

"Ray!" Mo called from the front door as I entered the living room. "Take care of her!" She said smiling with a knowing look. "Don't worry, I will." I assured her as she walked outside with Olivia, carrying their bags to the car. That was the last I saw of them as Stella slowly shut the door sighing.

The two were now alone once more…

**CHARLIE'S POV:**

I took a breath of relief as slammed the door to the dressing room shut, locking it firmly. The screams of the girls outside now muffled, I slumped into the couch.

"Someone's had a rough day." Wen commented from the chair across the room, reading a magazine. To my left Scott sat at the desk, completely focused on the computer in front of him.

"You have no idea." I gasped out of breath. If I thought the fans in Rhode Island were crazy, try over here on the west coast! I couldn't even walk to the Apple store down the street to get my I-phone fixed!

Guess how it broke. When we performed in Phoenix about a week ago and we arrived at the amphitheater , I had made the mistake of going on twitter as we got out of the car. Never doing that again.

"So have the girls talked to you yet?" I asked grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. Wen glanced down at his phone. "Olivia texted me a few minutes ago saying the plane just took off." He answered. I nodded taking a sip from the bottle.

I wanted the girls to get here ASAP. No only did it feel lonely with Stella gone, but now that they were gone it felt a million times worse. It was hard enough to see Mo with Scott, but now that she wasn't here at all…

I sighed as I leaned my head back. How come everybody got a happily ever after but me? Olivia has Wen, Mo has Scott, and now Stella has Ray. I have no one.

I kept saying to myself that I would find someone special. Deep down I knew that if it wasn't Mo then maybe it could be Stella…but that fell apart before it even started.

"Shit." I heard Scott mutter at the desk. I glanced over at him, wondering what was wrong. He was glaring at the computer screen, his fists clenched in anger. "What?" Wen asked examining him as well.

"Come see for yourself." Scott offered sliding the chair back for us to see. I stood up and stood behind him, watching over his shoulder. He was on Youtube and clicked the play button as Wen joined us.

As the video started, my heart sank. It was us performing Determinate at Dante's a month ago. The video was edited from two different camera angles, switching back and forth every now and then.

Olivia and Stella started singing, while the rest of us played our instruments intensely. This was like a nightmare replaying itself.

Even though I already knew what was going to happen, my eyes were glued to the screen. Wen's rap came up and as I continued to watch, my heart thumped faster. I wanted to jump in there and stop what was about to happen, but I knew I couldn't.

Stella jumped onto the table and instantly the two back legs holding her up collapsed, throwing her backwards. Scott turned away wincing, as her spine struck the edge of the stage with a loud snap. I heard something through all the gasps and screams in the audience. It was…laughter?

The person holding the camera was _laughing_! As the crowd tried to get closer the cameraman held the camera over the peeking heads, showing the band rushing off the stage to help our lead guitarist.

I could see Stella writhing in pain as we tried to comfort her. Then the video even showed the paramedics showing up and hauling Stella out the door!

"Who would do this!" I exclaimed in outrage. Scott scrolled down and I nearly feinted. _38 million _views… This video was only uploaded yesterday! There were 2 million likes and about 10 million dislikes. Who would like this? Stella almost snapped her back, and people think that's _funny_?

Wen slammed his fist onto the desk and straightened up, putting his phone to his ear in the process. I took the mouse as Scott stood up to find Mrs. Reznik, (our manager) and scrolled up. The title was 'Stella Yamada takes a fall'

"Olivia!" Wen exclaimed into the phone. "Listen, someone recorded the video of Stella getting hurt at Dante's and put it on Youtube!" He yelled into the phone. Even from across the room I heard Olivia shriek. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know!" He continued. "We have to tell Stell, but I think she would rather hear it from you guys than us…" He trailed off. Oh god, I hadn't thought of that. Stella was going to breakdown!

Oh man…whoever did this was gonna pay!


	20. The Principle

**STELLA'S POV:**

I sighed as I shut the door, leaving the house once again to Ray and I. Now that Mo and Olivia were gone again, I didn't feel so depressed as I thought I would. But I knew why I was okay with them leaving once more. It was because of Ray.

Now I knew this wasn't fake, he wasn't messing with me. Everything between us was _real_. He really cared about me and now that I was certain, I didn't have to withhold what _I_ feel anymore. I finally let myself trust him. And it felt good.

I had nothing more to worry about and nothing to stop me from claiming Ray as mine, or me being his. After all, I had the mark on my neck to prove it.

I turned around smiling, knowing that Ray would be standing there. He was watching me with a curious gaze. "How you feeling?" He asked as I crossed the living room to stand in front of him. "Great." I answered, lacing my fingers with his.

He glanced at our hands and looked back up at me, smiling. He grabbed my other hand and pulled me closer as he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. After a few seconds he pulled away, smirking.

"You know I'm curious about how your cinnamon rolls taste." He muttered. I chuckled as I walked around him, releasing his hands. "Me too." I admitted humorously, walking into the kitchen. He followed behind me as I stopped at the counter.

I picked up one of the cinnamon rolls and examined it. "You know, it looks eatable to me." Ray stated jokingly as he grabbed one as well. He took a bite as I nudged him playfully.

"Well?" I asked as he chewed thoughtfully. "Hmm," He started, swallowing. "who would've thought that they'd actually taste good?" He exclaimed sarcastically as I too, took a bite.

"The directions on the box thought it would taste pretty good." I answered nonchalantly. He laughed as I took another bite.

"It needs something though…" He said teasingly as he walked over to the fridge. "What?" I questioned, watching him confused. I heard him grab something. "WHIPPED CREAM!"

He whirled around, spraying whipped cream all over me. I covered my face in utter surprise, dropping my cinnamon roll in the process. I could hear him cracking up as he finally stopped holding down the tip.

I had cream all over my arms, running down my sides as I examined myself gawking. Did he really just do that? I looked over at Ray who was still laughing hysterically at my appearance.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" I asked, flicking my arms down to remove some of the foamy cream. He nodded, still chuckling. "Yes, yes I do." He confirmed.

I leaped at him, grabbing the whipped cream from his grasp as he ducked down to protect himself. With victorious laughter I lifted the bottle over his head and poured it all over his spiky hair.

I jumped back as Ray reached for my arm, trying to retake the can. As he did so, he exposed his chest, which I happily shot whipped cream at. He turned sideways, and took a few steps back, knowing I had gotten the best of him.

He let out a breath as he looked himself over. He rubbed his hands through his hair, as the whipped cream started dripping into his face. His shirt was soaked with the sticky liquid, and I smiled as he looked at me incredulously.

"I win." I stated laughing. Ray glanced down at himself, and then at me. He smiled mischievously. "Yeah, you did. How about a victory hug?" He suggested walking towards me, arms outstretched.

"Uh-uh." I replied taking a few steps back. I held the bottle of whipped cream in front of me defensively, aiming it at him. "Don't you dare come any closer." I warned playfully. He smiled as he ran at me.

I pushed the tip of the bottle, expecting whipped cream to shoot out at him. It was empty. "No!" I yelped, running away and dropping the bottle. He caught me pretty fast, grabbing me by the waist and turning me around to face him, pulling me closer.

"Congratulations for winning!" Ray announced, embracing me. I tried to squirm free as he smeared whipped cream all over me, but his grip was too tight. Finally he let go, laughing as he examined me.

"There, now we match." He proclaimed, both of our shirts covered with cream. I looked at myself, then back at him. The whole situation seemed ridiculous and I couldn't help but laughing with him.

"Well now we _both_ need to take showers." I scolded, turning around to go upstairs. "Wait." He said grabbing my wrist. I looked back at him as he stepped closer, closing the space between us. He slowly leaned down, kissing me once more before walking out of the kitchen to the guest bathroom smiling.

I shook my head, making my way upstairs and to the shower. The warm water felt amazing as I washed all the whipped cream off and out of my hair. When I was done, I changed into some gray jeans and a blue tank top, pulling my hair up in a loose ponytail.

As I made my way downstairs, I heard a knock on the front door. I saw Ray laying on the couch wearing some gym shorts and a white under-shirt, a curious glance on his face when hearing the knock. I shrugged as he looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. I made my way to the door, with Ray following behind. I opened it cautiously.

"Principle Brenigan?" I wondered aloud. The arrogant Principle held a forced smile. "Ah, Miss Yamada…Mr. Beech." He greeted, glancing between the two of us. "I've come to see if both of you are well enough to return to school?" He declared, looking at me.

"I…uh, well…I'm not sure." I admitted glancing at Ray. Brenigan looked down as if I had said the wrong answer. He chuckled. "Well Miss Yamada that was the polite approach, but I guess I'll have to get to the point." He said glaring at me with a stern look.

"I understand you were critically injured a month ago, but the hospital informed us that you should be healed enough to return to school grounds within the next week." He announced, turning to look at Ray. "As for you Mr. Beech, considering you are her caretaker and you are not obliged from school in any other reason, we are demanding your immediate return to Mesa High starting this Monday."

"What?" We both exclaimed in awe. Was he kidding? "Sir, I can't do that! What if something happens to Stella?" He questioned angrily. Brenigan stared at him in complete shock at his defense of me, not used to seeing us playing nice.

"I see that with you're newfound…friendship with Miss Yamada is hard to leave, but you have already missed a month worth of work and soccer practice. You have big games coming up Mr. Beech and you need to be ready for them if you want a good scholarship." The Principle reminded, disliking the idea of us as friends.

"Besides, if you both start again on Monday, it'll be as though nothing has changed." He persuaded, glancing at his watch. It seemed as if he was late for something as he urgently said to us. "Bottom line, if you two don't show up to school on Monday, I will see it as truancy which will lead to bringing the authorities into this, am I clear?"

Through my clenched jaw, I nodded as did Ray. Brenigan's fake smile returned. "Good. See you on Monday." With that he walked down the driveway as I slammed the door shut in aggravation. "Can this day get any worse?" I moaned the thought of returning to school sickening me.

Ray opened his mouth to speak when my cell phone rang from the table. I grabbed, studying the caller ID. "Mo?" I questioned, answering the call.

"Stella!" She exclaimed urgently. "Listen, I know how hard this whole thing has been on you, but you deserve to know this." She told me as I tried to understand what she was talking about.

"Uh, okay. What's wrong?" I asked slowly. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Mo took a deep breath. "A video of you getting hurt at Dante's went viral on Youtube…"


	21. The Distraction

**RAY'S POV:**

Stella froze, her breath hitching in her throat. "What?" She gasped out. I watched her, confusion welling up inside of me. What were they talking about?

I heard Mo's panicked voice, talking quickly and urgently. Stella's expression changed as her eyes widened in shock and fear.

Suddenly, she completely dropped the phone and it struck the floor with a loud _clack_ as she bolted towards the stairs. "Whoa, Stella!" I exclaimed picking up the cracked phone and rushing after her.

She ignored me, and as I reached the foot of the stairs she was already half-way up. "Stella!" I yelled again taking the stairs two at a time to catch up with her. Something horrible must've happened for Stella to freak like this. I felt an awful sense of unease creeping into the pit of my stomach.

I made it to the top of the stairs as Stella ran into her room, grabbing her new laptop and throwing it open as she jumped onto the bed. "Stella…" I trailed off in the doorway as she typed vigorously on the keypad. The back of the laptop was facing me so I stood clueless wondering what was wrong.

Then Determinate started playing. I could tell it was live because of the roar of the crowd and the sound of their voices echoing in the speakers. Stella, her watery eyes glued to the screen, put her hand to her mouth. I slowly on the bed beside her as I examined the screen.

They were at Dante's. Stella and Olivia were jamming out as Scott and Mo strummed their instruments, perfectly in sync with Wen's keyboarding and Charlie's drumming. I glanced at Stella once more and seeing the horrid look in her tearing eyes made me want to die.

As Wen came into his rap, the crowd started screaming and trying to keep up. The song progressed with the audience going wild as they entered the final chorus. That sick feeling in my stomach grew as Stella made her way towards the front of the stage.

When she jumped onto the table, I finally understood what everyone else saw that day. The two back legs of the table collapsed, throwing Stella backwards. As her back slammed into the edge of the stage I turned away and shut my eyes tightly, wishing somehow that this was a nightmare and not real.

Stella covered her face in her hands as the video came to close, showing the paramedics arrive and carry her writhing body out into the ambulance. But what I heard shocked me the most. Through her sobs I could tell Stella didn't notice the faint laughter from the camera man. The sick thing was that I recognized it instantly…Jules.

Who did she think she was? What gave her the right to do this to Stella? _My _Stella? I scrolled down to the likes and comments section. _38 million _views…2 million likes? Didn't people understand she could've _died_? That voice in my head returned. _Why didn't you when you planed this?_

I pushed the laptop away angrily as I wrapped my arms around Stella, pulling her into me. She didn't object as she buried her head into my shoulder, the tears running freely down her cheeks.

All that guilt I've been hiding for so long returned. All the regret and shame burdening me once more as the girl I cared for the most finally cracked. All because of _me_. If it wasn't for me, she'd be making her dreams come to life, living freely and happily, doing what she loves most.

And for once, I thought about everyone else. What about all the fans? All the people who would've died to meet her? All those kids whose only dream was to see their greatest inspiration? I've crushed all those possibilities.

Because now Stella was stuck with me, the worst person in the whole world. The person who hates everything that's happened, almost as much as Stella herself. And the person who could never change it.

I closed my eyes, feeling them water as Stella's sniffles and sobs slowly ate away at me. "Shh…Stell, everything is going to be fine. Who cares what other people think?" I coaxed as I pulled her into my lap bridal-style except sitting.

I felt her shake her head. "No…this? This is different." She muttered her voice sounding pitchy as she wrapped her arms around my neck for comfort.

"No it's not Stella. All those fans out there understand why you're gone now. People get hurt, they accept the fact that you're just as human as they are." I paused as she pulled her head back to look at me.

I searched her gaze, that spark of intensity gone. The same spark that makes her eyes so special and different. No…I was going to do everything to bring that spark back.

"There's nothing wrong with being human. Sure you maybe a lot more stubborn and hard-headed then they are, but no matter what happens," I lifted my hand to her cheek, wiping away the tears. "no one is going to hold that against you. Especially your fans."

She held my gaze as my words sunk in. Slowly she placed her hand over mine, holding my palm to her cheek. "Thank you." She whispered before leaning into me once more. She placed her hands on my shoulders loosely, her head resting in the crook of my neck.

We sat like that for a while, holding one another, the comfort slowly calming Stella down as I felt her breathing even out. I realized with a smile that she had fallen asleep. I shifted my position to carefully set her head on the pillow and lay her down gently.

I stayed there, watching the peaceful rise and fall of her chest, until I finally stood to leave and let her rest. I grabbed the laptop on my way out, I had some investigating to do…

**OLIVIA'S POV:**

"Ray!" Mo and I exclaimed as his image appeared in the laptop. We had barrowed Wen's laptop for our trip to Rhode Island and I was extremely thankful he had let me use it because of situations like this one.

"Where's Stell?" I demanded searching the screen for her presence. "Shhhhhhh! Calm down, she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her. We've had a rough day." He explained into the camera.

"How is she?" Mo asked her voice lowering. Ray shook his head. "Earlier today, Brenigan came and said we had to go back to school starting Monday. If we don't go, he said he'll bring the authorities into it…" He trailed off angrily.

I looked up exasperated as I rolled my eyes. "It's like the world hates Stell today." I muttered as Mo smacked the chair in aggravation. Ray shook his head in the screen. "She's hurting. Bad." He stated the resent clear in his voice.

I glanced at Mo. "Ray this isn't your fault." She stated sympathetically. Ray looked up at us as he raised his eyebrows in question. "How is it _not_ my fault?" He asked anger changing his tone. He looked down again.

"God! If I hadn't unscrewed the two back legs none of this would've-" His head snapped up with a look of realization and confusion as he stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" I pushed cautiously.

His eyes narrowed in thought and concentration. "I…I didn't unscrew the back legs…" He announced meeting our gazes once more. "What do you mean you didn't unscrew the back legs?" Mo asked in surprise.

"I mean that…I only unscrewed one leg…and it was the front left one." He declared confidently. "How can you be so sure?" I questioned doubtingly.

"Because…I remember thinking that she was left handed so if she fell forward to the left, she would just walk out with a broken wrist or something. I never planned something that life threatening…I only wanted to ensure that she wouldn't be able to perform." He explained.

"But…if you didn't unscrew the back legs…" Mo trailed off as she slowly turned towards me. "Then who did?" I finished as we both looked at Ray through the screen. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it again as his eyes widened in shock.

"Jules."

**STELLA'S POV:**

I woke up to see Ray slowly walking towards the door to leave. He had changed into his varsity jacket. I could tell from the sun setting outside the window, I had been asleep the whole day. Sleep still fogging my vision I muttered out. "Don't go." He stopped in the doorway as he turned towards me.

As his eyes met mine, I felt a longing in my stomach. The memories from earlier in the day still made the rollercoaster of emotions in my heart churn. I wanted to forget all the bad things that happened today. My thoughts drifted to the kiss in the kitchen this morning.

"Stay with me." I told him as I sat up. He hesitantly made his way over and sat on the bed beside me. He looked down at me, concern reflecting in his gaze. "How are you feeling?" He asked searching my eyes. "I need a distraction." I admitted as I leaned towards him hoping he knew what I meant.

He did.

My eyes fluttered closed as I felt his lips meet mine, my pulse speeding up as usual. That feeling I felt this morning was slowly returning, wanting more and more as our lips moved together in sync.

My hands subconsciously gripped his collar, pulling him towards me until I found myself laying down once again, his body looming over mine. I could tell he was hesitating because I was the one moving with confidence instead of him.

I pulled away, his eyes looking down at me. "What's wrong?" I breathed catching my breath. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm worried about you." He replied watching me curiously. "Why?" I asked again wondering his motives.

"Well, you haven't done anything all day besides sleep, I mean…are you hungry?" He questioned quietly. After a moment, I nodded. His eyes furrowed. "What do you want?" He asked a triumphant gleam in his eyes. I smiled. "You."

I pulled him to me again, our lips connecting once more, the hunger gripping my stomach. Not the hunger for food, but the hunger for him, the hunger for his touch. This time, his lips moved against mine with a similar want, the same hunger burning in his stomach as in mine.

My fingers found the zipper of his jacket, and I slowly pulled it down until it came undone with a click. As I did so, he managed to tease my lips apart, his tongue sliding smoothly into my mouth. Granting him access, my hands slid underneath his jacket, wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer.

Without breaking our connection, I could feel him slowly slipping the jacket over his shoulders and throwing it onto the floor with a _thump_. The weight of the clothing gone, his lips moved with mine more passionately and slowly.

The warmth from his body mesmerized me as I felt myself lifting into him, wanting to feel his body against mine. I tried desperately to suppress the moans escaping from my throat as my hands clutched his shirt, balling the fabric in my fists as the hunger in my stomach burned and longed for him.

I felt his body leave mine as he took his shirt and lifted over his head, throwing it onto the floor beside his jacket. My heart thumped wildly in my chest as he lowered himself to me, his lips meeting mine again. The warmth of his bare chest made my body tingle as my hands slid down his shoulders and across his muscles, touching the smooth skin.

"Stell…" He breathed as his lips trailed down to my neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. "Hmm?" Was all I could say as his movement teased me, making my heart beat faster with every second. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked lifting his face to meet my eyes.

I smiled, nodding. "Of course I will." He smiled, beaming at me. And with that he pressed his lips down to mine again, my heart soaring.


End file.
